So Much Love, Too Much Drama
by Shawty.Bieber.23
Summary: Mainly about Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler and their friends, some names used are the real people such as Ryan, Justin, Pattie, Chaz, Kenny Jeremy, Jazzy, Jaxon and Selena. this is just a fantacy story that i wrote and im looking for some feedback :
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

_So Much Love, too Much Drama_

_First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol._

_second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it_

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning

_"so, what are we going to do today Sam?"_ Justin said he was my best friend my whole life. I moved to Stratford Ontario when i was 2, I am now 17, with My 11 year old sister Kristin, my 27 year old Brother David who was a marine and stationed in Iraq and My Dad after my mom died. _"EARTH TO SAM"_ Justin screamed in my ear, i shook my head, _"Sorry Justin" i laughed "i zoned out, i was thinking about mom"_ i told him.

Justin and I were playing with his little sister Jazzy, she is just so cute, she just loves me to death, she likes to fall asleep with me when she goes down for her nap during the day._ "BIEBER BIEBER BIEBER"_ she screamed, Justin and I Laughed,_ "BIEBER BIEBER BIEBER"_ she screamed again laughing. _"i have an idea, what do you think about going to the mall after Jeremy picks up Jazzy, and Surprising some young fan with 2 VIP tickets to the show this weekend"_ i asked_ "that is a GREAT idea!"_ he said

we played with Jazzy some more till it was time to put her down for her nap, i layed down with her on the couch until she fell asleep, then Justin picked her up and put her down in the playpen. when he cam back he just stood there and I didn't know why_ "Justin what are you doing?"_ i asked, just then someone came up behind me, picked me up and spun me around,_ "RYAN! Put me down please"_ i laughed. He put me down and spun me around to face him and kissed me deeply,_ "what was that for babe?"_ i asked_ "well considering i had to go through the last month without you because you were touring with Justin, i was in need of a little TLC from my beautiful girl"_ he said and smiled that stunning smile that made me weak and usually only came out when i was around. Justin, Ryan and I all Grew up together, with our friends, Chaz and Rabia, Chaz, Ryan and Justin have been together since they were born, they live on either side of Justin.

Rabia and I have been friends since we were 5, she was in my Kindergarten class. She is my Best Girlfriend, she is 18, but she was held back a year because of her birthday and our best friend Gal also 18, we all grew up together and we were all friends. Rabia and Chaz have been together now for 6 months, while Gal chooses not to be in a relationship right now because she wants t focus on school as we are in our senior year. Gal gets after Ryan, Chaz, Rabia and I because we choose to fool around more than anything, she helps us when we can, but if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be passing. Justin does Home school because he is away on tour most of the time, I was with him the last month touring Europe, we just got back last night.

_"Ryan, Justin and I are going to the mall after Jeremy picks up Jazzy, are you coming?"_ i asked,_ "No i think ill stay here babe, Pattie asked me to help with something here you go ahead"_ he replied. i nodded and went upstairs to check on Jazzy._ "SAM SAM SAM"_ she Screamed _"BIEBER BIEBER BIEBER"_ She Screamed i laughed, i picked her up and went downstairs,_ "WYAN WYAN WYAN"_ Jazzy screamed reaching for Ryan, he took her out of my arms, gave me a quick peck on the lips and chuckled, She loves him almost as much as she loves me, when I'm babysitting with Justin and Ryan, I'm the only one she will go to sleep for.

_"Kay Sam, are you ready? Dad just picked up Jazzy and i just gotta grab ma phone and ma hoodie"_ Justin asked_ "yeah I'm ready, You sure you don't want to come baby?"_ i asked Ryan. _"yeah I'm sure"_ i kissed him and we were on our way. Justin wasn't allowed out without Kenny knowing where he was, so Justin Drove up the road to where Kenny was staying, and Kenny drove us from there in the Lexis. We got to the mall, and we had the hoods on our hoodies up, we spotted this little girl who looked like she was about 11 years old, we got a bit closer and we herd_ "Aye Aye Aye, Me Plus You ima tell ya one time"_ then Justin went up behind her, she didn't have headphones she was just singing, and he started singing behind her _"When i met ya girl my heart went knock knock, now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop"_ the girl turned around and froze, Justin and i both put our fingers up as if to say shh.

_"Hey I'm Justin Bieber"_ he said _"Whats you're Name?"_ i giggled because i knew exactly who it was,_ "M-M-My name is M-M-Marla"_ she said,_ "Justin, you don't know who this is do you?"_ i said Justin looked at me confused._ "Justin this is my little sister, Kristin's Best Friend"_ i laughed _"even better!"_ he said,_ "Marla, how would you like 2 VIP tickets to my show this weekend?"_ he asked her and held 2 tickets up to her, and the look on her face was priceless, she looked as if she were about to die, just then my sister Kristin walked over, and seen the look on Marla's face,_ "Marla, are you alright?"_ she asked, Marla couldn't speak, she just pointed toward Justin and I,_ "SAM!"_ Kristin said, _"What are you doing here? Dad told me i was allowed to come to the mall with Marla, WITHOUT you."_ she protested, obviously not seeing Justin, who was Standing behind me with his hood up,_ "Kristin I'm here with Justin"_ i laughed _"He just offered Marla two VIP tickets to his concert this weekend"_ i explained. Kristin couldn't talk, her face went white, it was her dream to go to a concert, she had been mad at me because he was my best friend and ever since Scooter discovered him, i had been spending more time with him and Ryan than her, i figured this might make up for it.

Kristin jumped on me_ "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You"_ she said over and over,_ "You're Welcome"_ i said giving her a hug, _"Marla, These tickets are yours and Kristin's, with the VIP passes you get to attend the Sound check as well, also the tickets are Front Row Center Stage, my dad will be taking you"_ i said, _"but why can't you take us"_ Kristin asked, _"because i am going to be backstage with Ryan, helping Justin get ready and stuff"_ i said._ "don't worry dad agreed to take you. and there is a surprise when you get there too"_ i told them. i knew my sister was obsessed with Jaden Smith, and i had found out earlier that day that Jaden was going to be coming in to preform Never Say Never with Justin, so i convinced Justin to let me take the girls backstage after the concert to meet Jaden.

Justin and I were walking down the road, we told Kenny that we should be fine, and to just Drive a few blocks ahead, if we needed him we would call. We wanted to walk back home, so we were half way downtown stopped to get ice cream and such, just talking about how much of a bitch Selena was, because she was always on Justin's back, about everything, don't get me wrong, i love her to death, and so does Justin but sometimes she can just get so annoying with the constant ragging on him._ "Justin, you seriously need to like, tell her that your a big boy and can handle yourself, or something, tell her to stop"_ i told him,_ "i know i should but i can't, i don't want to get into a huge fight and break up i mean yeah if she for some reason attacked my family or my friends, then there would be no choice, but still..."_ he said._ "yeah i suppose, i understand what you mean."_ i told him. And that's when i started to pay attention to what was being said around me, by the people walking by. _"Who is she?"_ one said,_ "some whore"_ said another._ "lets go"_ Justin said


	2. Chapter 2  A Rocky Road To Over Come

_**So Much Love, too Much Drama**_

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 2**

**A Rocky Road to Overcome.**

_"Oh My God I Can't Believe it! Shes totally the Luckiest Girl Alive"_ one of them said, _"i am so jealous"_ said another, hearing this kind of stuff doesn't really bother me anymore, but then i herd one that really got to me,_ "What is Selena going to say when she gets wind that Justin is Cheating on her?"_ girls were starting to scream at me because of who i was walking down the road with, Justin Bieber.

I was walking down the road with THE Justin Bieber, Not because we were dating, because we weren't, he was dating Selena, and he has been for almost a year now, she was cool with our friendship, in fact her and I had become friends while i was on tour with Justin. Besides, I had the best Boy in the world; Ryan Butler, yes we grew up together but when he turned 15, he asked me to be his girlfriend, we have been together for a little over 2 years now.

_"Justin do you realize that these girls think we're Dating?"_ i said, he looked at me and smiled that beautiful smile of his, _"yeah i know, Sel knows that its not true and doesn't mean anything, she knows i love her, and you and i know its not true, i don't know what your so worried about, Besides, what will Ryan Say when he hears your cheating on him with me?"_ he joked pushing me playfully, i glared at him in the way that says don't even go there, _"Sorry i took that too far"_ he said giving me a hug, the kind where he pulls me in and picks me up, the kind he knows i don't like but does it anyway._ "Justin put me down!"_ i said.

then we saw them, the flashes of light, _"Justin Bieber did you and Selena Gomez Break Up?"_ we herd,_ "Does Selena know you're Cheating Justin"_ the Paparazzi found us _"Justin" "Justin" "Justin"_ they were starting to swarm, too many for me to handle, now we were done, i thought to myself, we were going to be the headliner in tomorrows news, or the cover in the next magazine, even in the Enquirer. Justin seen the look on my face and took my hand and started running while on the phone with Kenny, _"Kenny we are on the corner of Duke and Maple, Paps on the loose, meet us at the end of the road"_ is all i herd, he pulled me down the road and around the corner, Kenny was already there, we jumped into the already open door and Slammed it shut.

As soon as we were in the car, i got a text from Rabia, she had sent me a few pictures and told me they had just been leaked on twitter and facebook. They were the pictures that were just taken of Justin and I. One of them was of the closeness of the hug, and then picking me up, the next few were of us holding hands running from the paps._ "Well this isn't going to go over well"_ i said silently, _"why? whats wrong Sam?"_ Justin said looking at me with a strange look on his face. I showed him the pictures and there was a moment where he looked from the pictures to me and back to the pictures again, he read my mind, not even 10 seconds had passed and we were both on the phone, me with Ryan and Justin with Selena.

_"THEY CALLED YOU WHAT?"_ Ryan Screamed through the phone._ "Ryan I had to call you because these pictures are going to go viral they are already over twitter and facebook, Rabia sent them to me, Justin and i were chilling down town and we were talking about how all his fans think we're dating and how he should stand up to Sel, he said that it was nothing, i said it was going to bug Sel, then he rebutted with whats Ryan going to say when he finds out your cheating on him with me, i glared at him, he apologized and admitted he went to far with it then hugged me like he always does, and the paps caught it he grabbed my hand and started running from them because he seen that i got scared because there were so many, the next thing i knew after Kenny picked us up, there were pictures on my phone of it."_ i frantically explained to him. _"Ryan we are pulling into Justin's Driveway now, meet me outside in like a minute"_ i told him,_ "Alright Babe, i love you." "i love you too Ryan"_

I was so worried for the conversation i was about to have with the love of my life, Ryan was so good to me, and i didn't think i deserved him but he disagreed. Justin was still on the phone with Selena, she must have been ranting again because there was a blank look on his face the same look he gets when she won't shut up about something, i got out of the car and Ryan was there waiting for me, i ran strait for him tears running down my face, he took me in his arms and automatically pulled me in close, like he was trying to shelter me._ "shh its alright babe, its alright"_ that's all he said as he led me to the house.

After Justin was off the phone with Selena, all he said was _"you were right Sam"_. I looked at Ryan, he looked at Justin, and Justin Looked at me, i didn't know what to think, and then it hit me. _"She bitched you out, didn't she?"._ he nodded and proceeded to cover his face. _"Ryan, will you give us a minute please?"_ i asked, Ryan looked at me, he didn't want to leave me so soon, he wanted to protect me, i could see it in his eyes, but he nodded, kissed me on the forehead and said_ "ill be outside talking to Pattie"_ then left.

_"Yes, she bitched at me, because she apparently doesn't want us to be hanging out in public, i told her there is nothing going on between you and i, that you were very happy with Ryan, and all she said was, no shes not" _he told me_." She said i shouldn't have grabbed your hand, that you had two feet and a heart beat that you could have gotten out of there yourself"_ he looked at me for a minute_ "i explained that there were too many, and there was no way you could have gotten out, she calmed down a bit after that, but shes still really pissed. i don't know what to do Sam, i really don't, she thinks you and I are in love with each other."_

When he said that last part, my jaw dropped and heart stopped, i couldn't believe that she would actually say something like that, she knew we grew up together, she knows we are best friends, that Justin is like a brother to me. Ryan came back in with Pattie, who noticed that there was something emotional going on and walked into the kitchen, _"Ryan, Man Come Sit and talk we really need to get some things figured out and how we're going to deal with this."_ Justin said.


	3. Chapter 3  Drama

_**So Much Love, too Much Drama**_

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 3**

**Drama**

_"Justin, i told you, you seriously need to do something about her, because i barley see your smile after you talk to her, or even when your with her, you're just not the same person."_ i tried to reason with him _"i think you need a break from Selena, just tell her you need a break and then after the second leg of the tour, talk to her"_ Ryan cut in. Justin was listening to what we had to say but we couldn't gauge his reaction because it was just a blank stare. We knew he was listening because he was looking at us, and just saying little one word responses like yeah, or I know. I hated seeing Justin like this, and I hated Selena for bitching at him because it always dampens his spirit._ "Justin if you don't do something about her, i am going to lose it on her the next time something happens, because quite Frankly, I'm sick and tired of her Bitching at you for no reason and its really pissing me off"_ i told him.

_"Calm down babe"_ Ryan said to me_ "Sam, please don't, i know i have to do something about it, but i just don't know what to do. and i know it has to be soon, Ryan i think you're right, i do need a break, considering the fact that she thinks Sam and i are in love with each other, i think shes jealous that Sam came on tour with me for a month."_ Justin said._ "she really thinks that? she must not realize that Sam and are in love, and will never fall"_ Ryan said. i could hear it in his voice that he was getting really pissed at the fact that she would think something like that.

_"Ryan..."_ i said i don't think he was listening, because he didn't answer me. _"Ryan, Babe?"_ he finally looked at me, and seen that i had that worried look on my face, so he leaned down and kissed me, as i was laying on his lap._ "I'm alright"_ he said, but i didn't believe him, his beautiful piercing clear blue eyes were distant when he looked at me._ "we'll talk later on love"_ i said to him, watching his face. _"alright hunn"_ was his only response._ "in all seriousness Justin, I am going to lose it if she causes you anymore pain. i swear to god i will start shit with her. i don't really care what you say, this has been going on since you guys went public with the relationship and you know it."_ i said to him. _"Sam, i know, and i know i can't stop you, but you know what shes like, she fights dirty. and i don't want to see you go through that. you're my Bestie, my lil sister, and I'm sure Ryan and I will be with you to no end, but i don't want you to get hurt."_ he said with a worried look on his face.

I was flipping mad. I really hate it when she gets like this and does this to my Best Friend. I was Staying at Ryan's tonight, and going to the concert with him tomorrow after i get Kristin and Marla ready. _"Justin, We're going to go, Ryan isn't feeling well and I'm really pissed off"_ i said._ "alright Sam, ill see you guys tomorrow"_ Justin said and hugged me, but it wasn't his usual hug, it was one of his, I'm depressed but i don't want you to know hugs. _"alright Justin. C Ya"_

Ryan and I got back to his house a little after 11 Gal, Rabia and Chaz would have already been sleeping because they had school in the morning, Ryan was taking a few days to spend with me because i was going back on tour with Justin, but what he didn't know was, we were taking him with us and he was going to be Schooled on tour with Justin and I, I was wondering, what I should do about this Selena thing, i was so pissed off about it. i got online to check twitter and facebook because i hadn't been on since Rabia texted me those pictures from earlier that day. I got onto twitter and i had a few tweets from Jess, Jess is one of my good friends who had moved when we were 13, so we kept in touch on twitter and facebook, so i decided i was going to message her and ask what i should do.

Jess and I talked for about an Hour while Ryan Got a shower and something to eat before we went to bed, Jess told me the same thing i told Justin, he needs to do something about her, and as his Bestie, i had the right to step in. not to mention all of his Beliebers were getting ansey with her. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. if Justin didn't talk to her and straiten things out..._"Sam Come to bed"_ i was interrupted mid thought by my boyfriend who was already in his pajama pants with no shirt, god he is so sexy i thought to myself, he wanted to sleep because we had a long day tomorrow. _"Alright babe, ill be there in a min, i have to go get dressed for bed_", i went into the bathroom to put on my favorite loungers and tank top and i came out and got into bed with Ryan, who then put his arm out and around me, so i could lay on his chest and go to sleep._ "good night Ryan Butler, I Love you Very Much Babe"_ i whispered and kissed him goodnight _" I Love You Too Samantha Butler"_ he said with a smile kissing my forehead._ "Butler? really Ryan? Really?"_ i said laughing at his little addition to my name, i thought it was cute_ "yes really, I'm going to start calling you Ms. Butler"_ he said laughing _"fine then if you call me Ms. Butler, I'm Calling you Mr. Butler"_ i said and stuck my tongue out at him. _"that's fine with me"_ he said and kissed me again._ "I Love you "_ he said _"I Love You Too MR. BUTLER"_ i said back and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, i was woken up by my phone buzzing on the table beside Ryan and I, it was a text from Selena, i looked at it and it said,_ "Stay away from Justin Bitch, if you don't imapunchabitch and I'm not joking, we are not friends anymore, i didn't like seeing you all over my man. oh by the way, I'll be at his concert tonight, so you betta stay away or else"_ after i read this i started hyperventilating, I was extremely pissed off that she would say that to me, i hope she knows what shes getting into, i didn't even notice that i was crying until Ryan wiped the tears off my face. _"Whats Wrong Babe?"_ He asked, i could hear the worry in his voice. i couldn't speak, so i just gave him my phone with the message still on the screen, He looked from the message to me, to the Backstage passes on the dresser_ "do you still want to go?"_ he asked eying me, looking for my reaction,_ "of coarse i promised Kristin i would be there, and Marla. I can't not be there, besides, NO Bitch is going to tell me, to stay away from my best friend, we need to get ready and go over to Justin's ill show him the message and he can decide whats going to happen with her today, because shit is going down tonight if he decides to keep her."_ i told him as i go up grabbed my favorite jean skirt and leggings, and my halter top and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Ryan and i walked across the lawn to Justin's house, i seen Jeremy was there with Jazzy, Jaxon must still be with his mom, then i seen Justin, he seen the look on my face, and looked at the way Ryan was holding me and ran toward us. _"whats wrong?"_ he asked,_ "What Happened?"_ i looked at Ryan, then at Justin and back to Ryan again, Ryan Nodded to me, and i couldn't say anything to Justin just yet so i took my phone out, showed him the message, and the only words i could get out were _"this ends tonight if you don't make a decision about her, I'm going to be there i Promised Kristin."_ he looked at me, looked at my phone, looked at Ryan, and then he said something that really surprised me. _" That F***ING BITCH!"_ he said _"Her and i are going to have words, she has NO RIGHT to talk to my lil Sis like that!"_ he said, i could see that he was extremely pissed,_ "No one is getting near you tonight Sam, Kenny's older brother does security, he will be with you all night, as well as Ryan will be there too right?"_ he looked at Ryan who was still holding me protectively _"yeah I'm going to be with her all night, especially when she takes her sister to see Jaden. I'll Bet Selena would attack her when her sister is around."_ he said, _"OH MY GOD KRISTIN!"_ i completely forgot that i had told her about a surprise i had for her. _"if that bitch comes near Kristin or Marla I'm going to lose it."_ i said, _"Shh babe, its alright, she won't get near you, or the girls."_ he told me and took me into a tight but protective hug.


	4. Chapter 4  Down To Earth

_**So Much Love, too Much Drama**_

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 4**

**Down to Earth**

It was almost time for to leave for the concert, Rabia and I were over at my house getting Kristin and Marla ready, Ryan was with Justin and Chaz, Chaz and Rabia were picking Gal up on the way, Chaz, Rabia and Gal were going to Be with Kristin and Marla because dad got called into work, Kristin wasn't really that upset, she'd rather have 2 girls with her anyway. I got out the tee shirts i had gotten the girls when i was in Atlanta, Purple with Justin on the Front for Marla, and Red with Jaden on the Front for Kristin, Kristin put on her Purple skinny jeans and Marla Put on her red ones. Rabia curled Marla's hair while i Straitened Kristin's._ "Alright girls"_ i started_ "Remember Chaz, Rabia and Gal will be with you all night, if you need anything just ask them, i will be meeting you after the show, for that surprise i told you about"_ i told them_ "Sam"_ Kristin said with a huge smile_ "yes?"_ i said_ "You are the Best Big Sister Ever!"_ she said and gave me a big hug. _"You're welcome"_ i laughed _"Now, I'm not going to put any make up on you because i imagine you will be in tears most of the night"_ i said, they both just nodded and didn't make any arguments.

Once the girls were in the car with Justin and Ryan, i pulled Rabia aside,_ "If you happen to be walking by the bathrooms with the girls, and make sure you let Gal Know, and you see me, or Selena, or both of us, do not, i repeat Do Not, let the girls see us, Selena has threatened me already i don't want the girls to get involved, dad would kill me." i told her "Sam, why didn't you say this before? like yesterday, i would have taken my sister Beth"_ she said, _"because this just happened this morning, and i couldn't tell you in front of them."_ i told her, she nodded and went to get in the other car with Chaz. i got in the car and sat between Ryan and Kristin, we let Marla sit beside Justin because he loved how excited she was, i sat down and immediately an arm was around me, I knew Ryan was worried about Selena, and for my safety, i just turned my head gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him everything is going to be fine.

_"Wow!"_ Kristin exclaimed_ "there really is a lot of people here. and i wondered why we had to be driven in by like a million cars"_ she laughed, Justin Ryan , Kenny and I all laughed. _"yes Kristin that is why you are going to be with Chaz, Gal and Rabia tonight."_ i explained. she couldn't say anything she was too busy looking at all the people with posters and screaming. This is going to be the best night of their lives i thought to myself._ "Now Kristin, Marla, When we get out, there are going to be a lot of people taking pictures and asking questions, Kristin i want you to stay with me Ryan and Justin until we get in, Marla you're going to be with Rabia, Gal,"_ who Rabia and Chaz had picked up on the way,_ "and Chaz."_ i told them. The Cars Stopped, Gal Chaz and Rabia were by the door of our car to get Marla, then Ryan Jumped out with me, Kristin and Justin and we all got in safely, almost.

On the way in the doors, one of the paps grabbed my arm and pulled me back, my hand slipped out of Ryan's and i was thrown back into the swarming paps,_ "So, does your boyfriend know your cheating with Justin?"_ one said, _"Selena is going to be here tonight, what do you think will happen?"_ asked another. I knew the drill, Don't say a word and find your way to the door, i was about half way there when a large man picked me up, it was Kenny once we were inside i asked_ "How did you find me?"_ he didn't answer right away, he just set me down,_ "Ryan and Justin started to panic after You slipped from Ryan, he didn't know what happened, all he knew was you were there with him one minute, and the next you were gone, he asked Justin and they found me, and told me what happened and i just ran out to get you"_ he explained_ "well thank you so much Kenny"_ i said and spotted Ryan and Justin and ran for him.

_"Are you alright Babe?"_ Ryan asked_ "What Happened?"_ i didn't really know how to explain, _"i guess one of the paps got a hold of my jacket and pulled me back out or something, where is Kristin and Marla?"_ i said wrapping my arms around Ryan's waste._ "they are safe in the dressing room with Gal and Rabia until its time for the sound check."_ Justin said, I Nodded._ "The paps know Selena is coming tonight"_ i said watching Ryan, His face went from Calm and Collected to Red and Frustrated. _"Ryan, babe, Calm Down, Nothing is going to happen tonight, we are going to have fun, and i am going to get my sister to meet Jaden, I'm getting Marla up on stage with Justin,its gonna be a time and a half"_ i said to him. He looked at me with wonder_ "How can you be so Calm and Happy when someone is threatening you like this?"_ he asked_ "because I'm not going to let it ruin my night with my Mr. Butler and my Big Bro"_ i said with a smile._ "well then my Beautiful MS. BUTLER we had better get going and get the girls out for the sound check"_ he said and kissed me.

After the sound check which went by smoothly, Ryan and I went backstage with Justin, while Rabia, Chaz and Gal took Kristin and Marla to their front row seats, Pattie came with me and Ryan to tell me everything was a go, for Marla, and Kristin after the show, once everyone was in their seats, Kenny went out to do his part,_ "WHEN I SAY JUSTIN Y'ALL SAY BIEBER, JUSTIN"_ the crowd went wild _"BIEBER"_ they screamed _"JUSTIN"_ Kenny screamed_ "BIEBER"_ the crowd went wild again and they went even crazier when they herd it, _"Aye, Aye, Aye, Lets Go, Me Plus You, Ima Tell Ya One Time, When I Met You Girl My Heart Went Knock Knock"_ the crowd singing along with every word, Ryan and i sitting on the sidelines watching with amazement, i just couldn't get over that my best friend was the biggest popstar in the world right now. he sang Stuck in the moment, Ryan and i were both in tears during that, it was the one song that reminded us of the rough patch we had about 6 months after he asked me out. then came time for Never Say Never, i could see Kristin going Nuts.

_"I Will Never Say ever, I will Fight, I Will Fight Till Forever, To Make it right, When ever you knock me down i will not stay on the ground, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up up up, and never say never"_ i was watching Kristin because she didn't know Jaden was going to be here and when he came out, _"Here we go, Guess Who, JSmith and JB, I Can Handle them, Hold Up aiite i can handle him, now he's bigger than me taller than me,"_ Kristin just went wild i have never seen her that happy before, i just couldn't wait to see her face when i told her that she was going to be meeting him. _"follow me Babe i have a surprise for you"_ Ryan said taking my hand, as they were showing the baby pictures, Justin met up with us,_ "you ready?"_ he asked Ryan and was smiling at me _"Whats going on you two?"_ i asked_ "well you remember the other day when you and Jay went to the mall and i said i couldn't go because i had to help Pattie with something..."_ Ryan said_ "yes..."_ i replied watching him closely _"well this is what it was, we were working on an idea, you and i are going up over the crowd with Justin, for the next couple songs, Up and Favorite Girl."_ i was astonished, i didn't know what to think, i was lost deep in my thoughts when the next thing i knew i was 20 feet above the crowd in a huge metal heart, with my best friend and the love of my life.

_"Its a big big world, Its easy to get lost in it, You've always been my girl, And I'm not ready to call it quits"_ Justin Sang while Ryan and I watched each other, i looked into the crowd and seen Kristin's eyes light up,_ "I Bet she thinks this is HER surprise"_ i said to Ryan_ "no, she knew about it"_ he laughed _"but this isn't the only thing i have for you my Beautiful girl"_ he said and winked at me._ "Nowhere but up, from here, My dear, Baby we can go nowhere but up, Tell me what got to fear, We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy As long as you're with me, Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love, We can go nowhere but up"_ Justin Sang then Ryan pulled something out of his pocket, a small box, he opened it and pulled out a Ring, it wasn't an engagement ring though, we were too young to get engaged, _"Sam, please accept this ring, it's a promise of my love for you, a promise that my love will never die. I Love You so much Baby."_ he put the ring on my finger and wiped the tears from my eyes, i kissed him and the crowd went wild. _"of coarse ill wear it baby, I Love You Ryan Butler, What did i ever do to deserve you"_ i said hugging him.

we were being lowered back down to the stage, and i had to go and get Marla for One Less Lonely Girl, she was going to be the OLLG tonight, Kristin and Marla hadn't been to a concert before so they didn't know about OLLG, Ryan and i made our way through, got to them and he lifted Marla over the rail, and we took her backstage, _"now Marla, there will be 2 dancers come out and take you on stage in a minute."_ i told her _"why?"_ she asked_ "this is your surprise sweetie."_ i smiled and Randy and Dee came out took Marla out on the stage and the crowd started screaming, Justin Serenaded Marla, gave her the OLLG bouquet of roses. She came off the stage in tears, i took her back to Kristin who was also in tears.

_"ohh ohh, ohhhh yeah yeah, i never thought that it'd be easy, cause we both so distant now, but the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how, no one has a solid answer, so we're walking in the dark, you can see the look on my face it just tears me apart"_ Justin started, Down to earth, this was the one song that ALWAYS reminded me of mom, i took Ryan and Kenny's brother out to the lobby because i had to go to the bathroom, and i didn't want to listen to the song tonight, not after what happened not 10 minutes ago. i walked into the bathroom, and she was there waiting for me._ "Selena?"_ i asked _"I thought i told you to stay away from Justin"_ she said darkly _"listen Selena"_ i started, backing toward the door, _"there is NOTHING going on between Justin and I, i am in love with Ryan"_ i said, backing out the door slowly with her following me, Ryan seen me, but didn't rush, he knew that she would attack quicker if he did, but he started walking toward me with Kenny's brother. _"No Sam, that's a lie, i seen the pictures, and the way you were looking at him"_ she proceeded and backed me into a wall, _"Sel, c'mon you don't want to hurt me, you know, you don't want him to choose between you and me, he will choose me, I'm his lil sis."_ i tried to reason_ "NO"_ she screamed and lunged for me. and the last thing i remember seeing was Ryan Running for me.

_"Sam, Baby, Wake Up"_ is all i herd i could barley hear the sirens in the background._ "huh what happened?"_ i asked weakly_ "oh thank god Shes awake"_ i herd someone say, i was in so much pain, my face, and my stomach is where most of the pain was._ "Sam i am so sorry i should have been closer"_ it was Ryan, and it sounded like he was crying, i looked at him and his face was burred in his hands _"Ryan"_ i said, no response_ "Babe, Beautiful boy, Mr Butler"_ i said _"this isn't your fault..."_ i told him taking his hand in mine kissing it. he looked at me, and his eyes were red, i figured it was from crying because he was so worried about me._ "the concert is still going on?"_ i asked, he nodded._ "its almost over though"_ he said, _"and Selena?"_ i asked._ "shes gone, she took off after Kenny's brother pulled her off of you,"_ he said.

After the concert, Rabia, Gal and Chaz brought Kristin and Marla backstage to meet me, _"Kristin i have a surprise for you"_ she looked at me confused _"but i thought that Marla's OLLG thing was"_ she said _"no that was HERS,"_ i explained, i took her hand, and led her to where Jaden was. _"Jaden come here for a minute"_ i said _"OMG JADEN SMITH"_ she almost screamed. _"Hey whats up Sam, been a while"_ he said_ "Jaden this is my little sister, shes 11, and shes absolutely in lovee with you"_ i explained _"i showed you a pic when we were on tour, and you said you'd like to meet her"_ i reminded him_ "oh that's right too"_ he said_ "do you mind if i take a walk around with her?"_ he asked me_ "not at all, just don't take her close to the paps. shes not used to it."_ i said meanwhile Kristin beside me was vibrating she was so excited._ "Kristin"_ i said, she looked at me_ "stay with Jaden okay? he will take good care of you, his body guards are going to follow but not too close"_ she nodded, have me a big hug and went with Jaden who put his arm around her protectively, i hoped it works out, because they were perfect, he is 12, she is 11, he told me she was a cutie when i showed him the pic. it was just to perfect.


	5. Chapter 5  Resolutions

**So Much Love, too Much Drama**

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 5**

**Resolutions**

Ryan and I were sitting back stage, me sitting up against the arm of the couch we were sitting on with my legs draped over his, i was still a bit sore from the surprise attack from Selena, with Justin and Mama J, while Justin was doing his vocal exercises, we were waiting for Kristin to get back with Jaden, Marla was sleeping on the other couch, she still couldn't believe that she got to go on the stage with Justin, i thought it was really cute._ "omg Jaden you are so funny and amazing"_ i herd Kristin coming from down the hall_ "looks like Jaden and Kristin are getting along great!"_ i said to Ryan, _"yeah."_ he said smiling at me. Jaden came through the door first, Kristin in tow holding his hand, i smiled_ "so i take it everything went well?"_ i laughed and Kristin had this huge smile on her face and was already nodding and coming toward me.

On the drive home to drop Kristin and Marla off at Marla's they both fell asleep, Jaden was staying with Justin tonight because we were all leaving in the morning, Kristin fell asleep on Jaden's shoulder and Marla on Justin's and I fell asleep on Ryan's shoulder with his arm around me, I was staying at Ryan's again tonight, he thought i was leaving again without him, because i still hadn't told him he was coming._ "Babe"_ Ryan said, waking me up so i could get the girls in the house and in their beds._ "Thank you for such an amazing night Sam"_ they both said, Kristin giving me a big hug before falling asleep with her clothes on and Marla already passed out in her bed. Ryan and I were dropped off next,_ "Bye Justin and Jaden, see you guys tomorrow"_ i said with a wink and waved. Ryan took my hand and pulled me along, i was so sore and tired, it had been a long night, we got changed for bed and climbed in._ "Babe"_ Ryan said _"yeah_" i replied _"How long are you going to be gone this time?"_ i could hear the sadness in his voice, i chuckled to myself _"what? what's so funny"_ he asked and i dug in my purse and showed him 2 tickets.

I gave him the tickets and he looked at me in confusion._ "Your coming with us this time Ryan, i talked to the tutor and Pattie, and Justin, they all agreed for you to come with us, we're going for the rest of the tour, you will be studying with us"_ i giggled, he put the tickets on the table beside our phones, gave me a huge hug and kiss _"I love You Samantha Butler"_ he said._"I Love you too Ryan Butler"_ i replied kissing him. _"wait, what about your sister? when your dad is working, which is most of the time."_ he asked,_ "oh, Kristin will be Living with Marla until i get back, because Dad got an offer in Vancouver, he had to take it, David is still overseas in Iraq so he can't be here to look after her and dad didn't want to take her out of school."_ i told him.

BANG! was all i herd it woke me out of a dead sleep _"Ryan"_ i whispered _"Ryan, Babe, are you awake?"_ i asked, _"Ryan"_ i started panicking and getting scared, BANG! there it is again, i started shaking Ryan frantically, because i needed him to be awake with me, _"huh?, babe what time is it"_ he asked sleepily,_ "its a little after 3am, but i heard something outside and I'm scared Ryan, i want to know what it is"_ i said almost in tears Ryan wiped the tears from my face took my hand and led me downstairs, he opened the door and who was standing at the door but Selena, automatically i went to attack her, but Ryan pulled me back behind him. _"What the hell do you want Selena, haven't you caused me enough pain tonight"_ i snarled _"Calm down Sam, I'm not here to fight"_ she said _"Well what the hell do you want then?"_ i shot back_ "I'm here to apologize, i attacked you when i shouldn't have, i was surprised to hear that you didn't tell Justin, you could have destroyed the one thing that matters most to me aside from my career, but you didn't and i wanted to know why"_

I started laughing, i came to Ryan's side, but he didn't let go of me, or take his eyes off me for that matter, he was supposed to watch me for 24 hours to make sure that everything is alright. _"I didn't want to ruin his night, is why i didn't say anything to him. you are already destroying what you have with him anyways" _i said _"with everything you do to bitch him out when he hangs out with me, or by hurting me, which by the way he will find out about because in case you didn't notice, there were paparazzi everywhere. which means there are pictures going to blow up and it will be all over the news. you wonder why he didn't want you at his concert last night, because he was protecting ME, his sister, oh and by the way, Ryan and I will be with him for the remainder of the tour."_ I told her. the look on her face was blank, it was finally sinking in that she was destroying her relationship with Justin, trying to control every move he made, bitching at him over the smallest things.

_"Sam?, Ryan?, Selena?"_ Justin was walking toward us, he must have herd the banging._ "Whats going on?"_ he asked_ "Selena, What did Sam mean when she said i would find out that you hurt her?, what did you do?"_ he looked at her with such disgust, i have never seen anything like that come across Justin's face since I've known him. Selena just looked at him, and the tears started falling, my stomach was starting to hurt, and my face was burning already from where she punched me earlier that night._ "J-Justin.."_ she stuttered, _"I don't know what came over me, i got jealous, i went to your concert, and i attacked her, i regretted it right after but it was too late, i ran for it, I-I-I'm so sorry"_ she cried i could barley make it out she was talking so fast.

_"Wait, Let me get this strait"_ Justin was mad, and i could tell,_ "You Attacked my Best Friend, My Little Sister, and you expect me to just get over it like its nothing, I understand why Sam didn't tell me, but what i can't understand is why you did it"_ he said _"Sel, you are my girlfriend, wait, make that you WERE my girlfriend, you can't do things like that, i told you there is nothing going on between Sam and i, she did show me the text you sent earlier, but she ignored it for me, SHE is my real friend"_ he went on_ "you amaze me on how little you respect and trust me."_ he stopped and just looked at her. _"Justin i respect and trust you with my life!"_ she cried._ "Obviously not Selena, you Hurt my friends when you get jealous, you didn't trust me when i called to tell you about the incident. no. what did you do?. Bitched me out is what you did. When Sam called Ryan, Ryan comforted her, we all sat down and talked through it. Ryan was there for his girlfriend and his best friend. THAT is what REAL friends do Sel."_ Justin was now in tears and came over to give me a hug, he was gentle because he didn't know how much pain i was really in.

_"Justin..please don't, I Love you so much"_ she said and tried to take a step closer, but Ryan and Justin both put a hand up to stop her, I took a step forward, Ryan was hesitant to let me but he did, _"Selena, i told you, you are destroying this all on your own, your always bitching at him, you need to learn how to trust him, then maybe you will get another chance, but you need to go now, we need to go back to sleep, we are leaving in a few hours"_ i said to her and turned back to Ryan,_ "you Little Bitch"_ is all i herd and she took a few steps toward me, Justin and Ryan were in front of me so fast i didn't know what happened, and she was backing up when i turned around._ "Wow Sel"_ i herd Justin say_ "are you really that stupid to go after her in front of me?"_ he asked she just looked at him and she automatically went into shock as to what just happened.

_"Selena, until you learn to respect my friends, and trust me, we are over, i love you Selly but i can't do it with you treating my friends like this. We need a Break from Each Other, talk to me when you know how to treat someone, and respect them."_ Justin said and he walked away. Selena stared after him until he disappeared into his house. she turned and looked at Ryan and I, _"I'm so sorry, you are right, i do need to change. i won't bother you anymore Sam."_ she said, with the tears running down her face she turned and left. _"Come on babe, lets get you back to bed, you're in pain and we have a long flight to Ireland in a few hours."_ Ryan took my hand and led me back to the bedroom, _"well that was interesting"_ i said_ "Yeah, i didn't think he would actually break up with her, i know he talked about it, but i guess her coming clean about hurting you sent him over the edge."_ he said._ "yeah. I Love you so much Ryan, like you don't even know how devastated I'd be without you."_ i layed down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead._ " I Love You too Samantha Ann. you are my life. and nothing will ever change that."_ he replied. then i remembered earlier that night

**-DREAM-**

_"Its a big big world, Its easy to get lost in it, You've always been my girl, And I'm not ready to call it quits"_ Justin Sang while Ryan and I watched each other, i looked into the crowd and seen Kristin's eyes light up,_ "I Bet she thinks this is HER surprise"_ i said to Ryan_ "no, she knew about it"_ he laughed_ "but this isn't the only thing i have for you my Beautiful girl"_ he said and winked at me._ "Nowhere but up, From here, My dear, Baby we can go nowhere but up, Tell me what got to fear, We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy As long as you're with me, Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love, We can go nowhere but up"_ Justin Sang then Ryan pulled something out of his pocket, a small box, he opened it and pulled out a Ring, it wasn't an engagement ring though, we were too young to get engaged,_ "Sam, please accept this ring, it's a promise of my love for you, a promise that my love will never die. I Love You so much Baby."_ he put the ring on my finger and wiped the tears from my eyes, i kissed him and the crowd went wild. _"of coarse ill wear it baby, I Love You Ryan Butler, What did i do to deserve you"_ i said hugging him.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams Do Come True

**So Much Love, too Much Drama**

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 6**

**Dreams do come true**

Well, what can i say, i didn't want to wake up, i was having the best dream of my life, when the alarm beside me started going off. _"Sam"_ Ryan said and continued to kiss my face_ "Baby, c'mon it's time to get up, we leave in an hour for the airport"_ he said now sitting on me. _"arg, i don't want to wake up just yet, i was having the best dream in the world"_ i said whining at him. Ryan just smiled, leaned down and kissed me again _"You can go back to sleep when we're on the plane if you want to sweetheart"_ he told me with a huge smile on his face, I groaned, got my clothes and went to the shower.

I was on my way downstairs to grab something to eat when Ryan came up behind me, i don't know how he was so awake, because i was still so exhausted from the night before from everything that happened at the concert and with Selena, who claimed she was going to leave me alone now._ "Ryan, What are you doing?"_ i asked when he picked me up_ "I'm carrying you down the stairs"_ he replied with a huge grin _"Why?"_ i asked with a raised eyebrow _"Because. I Wanna"_ he said bouncing on his toes as he walked. we got to the kitchen and breakfast was already made for me, French Toast and sausage my favorite, i smiled_ "What is this for babe?"_ i asked_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!"_ he nearly shouted, i stood there for a minute, i forgot, today is my birthday, but my absolutely wonderful boyfriend remembered, got out of bed early after the night we had last night, and made me breakfast, could i still have been dreaming? i didn't really care, i walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss _"Thank you so much Babe"_ i said with a huge smile

_"Lets head over to Justin's babe?"_ Ryan said _"We're leaving in a half hour we gotta make sure he's up"_ he continued._ "Alright lemme run and grab my phone"_ i said and ran upstairs. On our way over, he Ryan stopped,_ "i have something for you baby"_ he said, pulling out something from his pocket leading me to the garage, he oped the door and covered my eyes _"okay now i don't want you to freak out when i uncover your eyes"_ he said and i nodded, he uncovered my eyes and in front of me was a Mustang GT 2011 model which weren't even released in Canada yet, Black with Purple rims and a silver racing stripe, tears came to my eyes as i turned around and gave him a big hug and kiss. we were walking over to Justin's just then i got a text message from Selena that said,_ "I am so sorry for last night Sam, i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday, Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Luv Sel."_ i looked at it and stopped. we were on Justin's front step by this time, Ryan looked at me, all i could do is stare at the message so he took the phone from me and read it._ "Babe, you're better than her, you can forgive her, but you don't need to be friends again right away."_ he said taking me into a hug, then i got another text_ "Get yo butts ova hee bieotch"_ i started laughing, it was always funny when Justin was trying to be gangsta, i opened the door and he was standing there with Jaden_ "wow"_ Justin said_ "That was fast"_ Ryan and i looked at each other and started laughing.

_"Happy Birthday lil Sis"_ Justin said hugging me,_ "I Have a surprise for you"_ he continued and started walking to the dining room Ryan and i followed saying_ "more surprises huh?". "SURPRISE"_ yelled Kristin, Marla, Rabia, Chaz, Gal, Pattie and someone who was turned around and i couldn't see their face_,"Who's that"_ i asked _"Don't you remember your old friends Sam?"_ She said and turned around, it was Jess_ "OMG JESS!"_ i screamed and gave her a hug _"What are you doing here!"_ i asked with a smile on my face_ "Justin Flew me in for a few hours, he knew you missed me and he wanted you to see me before you left for Ireland today."_ she explained, i looked at Justin who shrugged and smiled _"Justin Drew Bieber..."_ i started, he looked like he thought i was mad at him so i went with it _"Get yo lil butt over here now!"_ i said, he came over but he didn't expect the giant hug i gave him, actually i practically jumped on him for it _"THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSO MUCH"_ i said laughing_ "Well it wasn't all me"_ he said but then stopped i turned around and Ryan was shaking his had_ "Ryan? did you have something to do with this?"_ i asked, Justin put his hands behind his back and clamped his mouth shut,_ "Well babe, you left your twitter page open on your phone the other day, and i noticed that you had tweeted Jess and told her how much you missed her, i happened to mention to Justin that if he was having trouble finding something to get you for your birthday, this would be it"_ he shrugged_ "Ryan James, Justin Drew you two are like amazing!"_ i said and hugged them both and gave Ryan a kiss _"as if the damn car wasn't enough Ryan! i said, What did i ever do to deserve you. I Love You So So So much!"._

After we said our goodbyes and pictures were taken of Jess and I, and of the rest of the crew, i gave Kristin a Big hug, and told her i loved her,_ "ill be back to visit kiddo."_ i told her and headed out the door with Pattie, Kenny, Ryan and Justin, we put our luggage in the car and left for the airport._ "I really hope there aren't a lot of paps in there"_ i said once we were at the parking lot. _"especially after last night"_ i continued._ "Don't worry Sam, they won't get anywhere near us, we're in a private terminal, and we have our disguises too"_ Justin told me, we put up our hoods, got our sunglasses, and headed through the airport i seen a few people snapping pictures but nothing to serious, we were almost to the terminal when we herd _"Sam, what happened last night"_ and_ "Justin What are you going to do?"_ _"Ryan aren't you mad about Sam and Justin?" "Sam what did you do to piss Selena off?" "Sam""Justin""Justin""Ryan"_ Ryan took my hand, _"Justin, take the other hand and run, she doesn't need this right now"_ he said so they each took one hand and started running, we made it to the terminal before the paps could swarm us, Kenny and Pattie were right behind us.

Once we were on the plane i sat beside Ryan and Justin Sat across from us, we all were so tired and exhausted we fell asleep, me in Ryan's arms and Justin had his feet up on my legs. When we woke up we were landing in Ireland, one of the most beautiful place i have ever seen, it was just so amazingly beautiful, breathtaking, i was speechless when we were landing_."This place is so Beautiful"_ i said looking out the window, i felt an arm around me,_ "Not as beautiful as you Ms. Butler"_ Ryan said as he kissed my cheek. It was time for us to get off the plane i didn't know what to expect, especially after last night. _"Ryan, Justin, I don't know if i should get off right now..."_ i said_ "Sam, you will be fine, the Selena thing hasn't hit here yet..."_ Justin said I felt the blood drain from my face_ "Yet?"_ i repeated _"No, Sam it might not even hit here. you will be fine, i promise."_ he told me. Ryan took my hand and led me off the plain, as soon as we were in the airport he wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the car waiting for us.

We were in the hotel room, i was video chatting with Kristin and Marla, They were singing for me, they wrote a few songs, i was amazed at how well they wrote the songs, they both had beautiful voices, Justin walked behind me and herd them singing, _"hey, they are really amazing, they could really get noticed if they opened for some world known popstar"_ he joked _"too bad you didn't know one"_ he laughed then it dawned on me, he was going to ask them to open for him, or he was going to get me to ask them i thought. _"Justin, what are you thinking?"_ i asked after i was done with the girls, _"ohh well, i think they would love to open for me while we are in Europe next week, maybe i can fly them out and we can test it on tomorrows crowd?"_ he said with a smile on his face.

I was so Happy, My little sister and her best friend were going to be coming with us if the crowd loved them tomorrow night, they were on their way here now, Justin was having them flown in by private jet because we couldn't go to the airport without being noticed, so we met them at the Private Airways about a mile from where we were staying. _"SAM!"_ Both Marla and Kristin screamed coming off the plane _"Sam i can't believe you flew us out here"_ said Kristin out of breath,_ "Don't look at me"_ i laughed _"It was all Justin's idea when he herd you singing for me"_ i laughed. Kristin just looked at me. We got back to the hotel, i took Kristin and Marla to their room and went back to my room, Ryan was already there, as i was sharing a room with him,_ "hey Babe"_ i said as i opened the door. _"hey there sexy lady"_ he replied with a smile._ "I'm going to take a nap before supper, are you going to lay down with me?"_ i asked him, He looked at me, winked and then smiled at me_ "of course baby, anything for you"_ he pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply. we got changed and lay down my head on his chest and his arms around me, we drifted off to sleep.


	7. Ch7There's A First Time For Everything

**So Much Love, too Much Drama**

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 7**

**There's a First time for everything**

_"RYAN!_" I Screamed,_ "RYAN HELP ME!"_ I was stuck in the car, my seat belt wouldn't come undone, I was trapped, and the truck was speeding out of control coming strait for me._ "RYAN"_ i screamed again, _"I love you, I'm Sorry"_ i said,_ "Sam, Babe, Wake up"_ Ryan was shaking me when i woke up, i had tears in my eyes, i automatically burred myself in Ryan's chest as he held me so he couldn't see me crying. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, he whipped away my tears._ "Whats Wrong babe, you were talking in your sleep, screaming my name and telling me to help you, i didn't think anything of it until you said you loved me and you were sorry."_ he said _"oh it was horrible Ryan, just horrible, we were back home and we took my car for a drive, we got into an accident because a drunk driver hit us, you somehow got out of the car, but my seat belt was stuck"_ i told him_ "you ran to get help and there was a truck speeding out of control, coming strait for me"_ i started to cry again_ " i couldn't get out of the car, and i just love you so much, i didn't want to leave you now, not after everything we've been through."_ i said, tears still pouring down my face._ "it's alright babe, you're fine. shh. it was only a dream"_ he said comforting me._ "what time is it"_ i asked?_ "almost 4pm why?"_ he asked_ "i have to get a shower and get Kristin and Marla to the arena for rehearsals with Justin at 6"_ i replied. i wasn't dressing up for the rehearsals, i will do that tomorrow for the concert, so after my shower i just threw on my Baggy jogging pants, a tee and Ryan's over sized YMCMB hoodie. _"Damn!"_ Ryan Exclaimed_ "my god you look sexy like that"_ he said looking me up and down._ "thanks Ryan"_ i laughed

I got to Kristin and Marla's room, and they were already dressed and ready to go, they didn't really dress up either, both of them had the tee's i got them in Atlanta, and black stretchies._ "You two ready?"_ i asked_ "yup"_ they both replied and walked out the door and headed down the hall. _"How are we getting there without being seen"_ Kristin asked "the same way we did when we took you to the concert a few days ago" i replied._ "did you guys come up with a stage name?"_ i asked _"we were thinking either Drama Queens or Absolute Addiction"_ they replied "h_mm, i like Absolute Addiction, lets ask Ryan, Jaden and Justin what they think when we get inside"_ i said. _"Hey Babe"_ Ryan cam up and took my hand,_ "Hey Cutie"_ Jaden came up and took Kristin's hand, Marla kinda blushed and Justin had a smile on his face and winked at her._ "so the girls were thinking of either Drama Queens or Absolute Addiction for their stage name"_ i told the boys,_ "we're going to take a vote and put it in Justin's hat. put DQ for Drama Queens and AA for Absolute Addiction"_ i said so we all voted, put our paper in the hat,_ "Celsea would you like to do the honors"_ i said, Celsea was Ryan's brother's Girlfriend who was along for a few shows because they were studying here on an exchange program from school, they were both 15. She put her hand in and pulled out one of the papers, and it came out _"Absolute Addiction"_ she said.

Mama Jan was working with Justin so i figured now was as good a time as any to get Marla and Kristin on the stage,_ "Marla, Kristin"_ i yelled, they were both doing something, Kristin came in with Jaden and Marla came in from the lobby way, she was probably checking things out. _"you guys need to work out the 2 songs you will be doing. the band needs to learn them tonight"_ i told them. _"um okay, we'll do, Starlight and Homecoming"_ they decided._ "alright then, go give the music to the band, you have to go rehearse for tomorrow"_ i said_ "Ryan Jaden and i will be back here listening, we'll let ya know what we think when you're done."_ i told them and got them up on the stage and went back to sit on Ryan's lap. They were amazing, i loved that my little sis was going to be opening for JB tomorrow night._ "Ryan what do you think?"_ i asked_ "i love it babe, i think they are going to be a hit."_ he replied with a smile. and Jaden was nodding in agreement.

once the rehearsals were over, Justin, Ryan and I decided to go out for something to eat, Ryan kept bugging me, and Justin kept texting someone, my guess is that Selena wouldn't leave him alone with her constant apologizing._ "ugh I'm so full"_ i said after we were done _"oh, but we didn't even have desert yet babe"_ Ryan said Winking at me _"Ryan...Desert can wait till later, when I'm not so full"_ i said winking back_ "get a room"_ Justin said with a little too much sadness in his voice. the whole way back to the hotel, Justin was quiet, Ryan and i just walked hand in hand not saying a word. Justin went strait to his room, while Ryan and I went to our room, i got on the computer and checked twitter,_ "i hope your alright Justin"_ one tweet said_ "that bitch"_ said another, i went to Justin's page and found his latest tweet.._."how could you do this to me"_ is what is what it said. _"Ryan...i think we need to talk to J in the morning"_ i said _"Why?"_ he asked. i showed him the tweet_ "babe, i think we need to leave him be right now, he needs to fix it himself."_ he said_ "Now come to bed, we have a long day tomorrow"_ he said, i got dressed for bed and climbed in next to the most beautiful boy in the world, i looked at the ring on my hand and remembered the night Ryan gave it to me._ "I Love You baby, Honestly i dunno what i did to deserve you"_ i said and kissed him _"I Love You too Samantha Ann, you are my world, and i never want to lose you"_ he told me and kissed me back before we settled and went to sleep.

_"ugh"_ i groaned getting out of bed trying not to wake up Ryan, i liked to let him sleep as long as i could on the weekends, because he was usually up before i was during the week for some reason. It was 9:30am and i had to take the girls shopping today, they wanted to get new high tops and shirts for the concert tonight, for their first show, the show next week we would have a wardrobe coordinator for them, i got the spare key they had given me and went to their room _"Kristin, Marla, Time to get up ladies"_ i said, they rolled out of bed and got dressed and ready to go, we got to the mall with Kenny tagging along._ "so lady's what do you want to get first? shoes or shirts?"_ i asked _"lets go for shirts"_ they said. we went into this store that had beautiful tops, i was happy i had my visa on me. Kristin picked this gold top which hung off one shoulder and had a thick silver waste band, Marla picked the same top only hers was silver with a thick gold waste band. both girls had their skinnies, Kristin was wearing her White ones and Marla was wearing her black ones. we got to the shoe store, looking at all the shoes i decided i was going to get a pair too, Kristin got a pair of DC's they were Red and Black High tops, Marla got a pair of Vans, hers were purple but they were mid tops and i got a pair of gold, silver and purple Supra's._ "can i talk to Marla?"_ a text from Justin, i wondered why he wanted to talk to her._ "when we get back, just paying for shoes and heading back with Kenny"_ i replied.

_"Marla go over to Justin's room, he wants to talk to you, when you're done, come back and ill get you ready. ill get Kristin done while you're gone."_ i told her as soon as we got back, Kristin got dressed, i got her make up done, and was going to do her hair _"do you want it crimped and half up, or strait and down?"_ i asked her_ "crimped but can we but it up and leave bangs?"_ she asked _"yeah we can do that"_ i said and got to work on her hair. _"OMG KRISTIN! GUESS WHAT!"_ Marla came running in the door screaming_ "what?"_ Kristin replied. _"JUSTIN frigging BIEBER just asked me to be his girlfriend!"_ she nearly screamed Kristin nearly jumped on her she was so excited for her friend, me, i didn't really know what to think, i hope he knows what he's doing i thought to myself as i continued to get the girls ready. After the girls were ready to go, i had to run and get ready myself, Ryan was in the room i didn't know what he was doing, he had is back toward me, so i just went to the shower. i got out of the shower and Ryan was sitting on the bed with 2 boxes in his hands,_ "these are for you my beautiful lady"_ he said with a smile. _"whats the occasion"_ i asked. oh nothing, just wanted to get you something. i was out with Justin today and i seen these and thought you might like them. I opened the box, and there was the Cutest purple top, one shoulder had "R+S" in sequins and it was a longer top but it had a thick elastic waste band, and a pair of black stretchies. in the other box was a pair of the most beautiful shoes i had ever seen they were a light purple color with diamonds on the heels, the heels were about 4 - 5 inches, _"Ryan James, i love it! thank you baby! I Love You!"_ i said with tears in my eyes, thank god i didn't put on my face yet i thought to myself, _"Your welcome babe"_ he replied and pulled me in for one of his amazing hugs.

I put on my make up and straitened my hair,_ "Ryan, did you know Justin asked Marla to be his girlfriend?"_ i asked while putting on my make up_ "he did?, but i thought she was only 11"_ he replied._ "she is_" i told him._ "i think we should let it be for now, and if it lasts a week, we will have to talk to him"_ Ryan explained i nodded in agreement, i went into the bathroom to get changed, the outfit Ryan got me, was amazing, it was so comfortable, i went out and put on the shoes, and walked into the bedroom where Ryan only had on his jeans,_"hey sexy boy"_ i said, he turned around and his jaw just dropped, i walked over to him and kissed him,_ "you look stunning there Ms. Butler"_ he said with a sly smile on his face _"Ryan, My Last name is not Butler"_ i laughed_ "it will be someday"_ he winked, pulled me in and stared kissing me until we fell on the bed,_ "Ryan, we have to leave in 20 minutes"_ i said almost out of breath, _"Finish getting ready"_ i told him, he got up, and helped me back up i went into the other room so he could finish getting ready without me as a distraction, when he came out, it was my turn to be distracted, he came out with his button down that i absolutely loved on him, only he didn't button it and i know he did it on porpoise,_ "Ryan, Hunnie"_ i said, he just looked at me with his beautiful clear blue eyes_ "you need to button it up"_ i said looking him up and down, drooling over his abs, almost 3 years and i still couldn't believe this boy was mine,_ "can you help me gorgeous?"_ he asked, i held my breath and walked over to button his shirt since he was being a baby, i only held my breath because i knew exactly why he wanted me to walk over there, he put on the cologne that i bought him for our 2 year anniversary which always made me weak in the knees, once i finished with his shirt i kissed him on the cheek and walked out to go get the girls.

we got to the arena and Kristin met up with Jaden so they could have some face time before the concert, Ryan and I went back stage to see what the itinerary was, Justin and Marla walked in hand in hand, Marla had the biggest smile, but Justin however, i think he might still be on about Selena because of that tweet last night, but i did as Ryan said and kept it to myself. Kristin and Jaden followed behind Justin and Marla, then Celsea and Brian came in to tell us that it was almost time for the girls to come on, and i was to announce them to the crowd._ "okay girls remember how we rehearsed?"_ i asked _"yep."_ they both said, Kristin gave Jaden a hug, he kissed her forehead and wished her luck, Justin gave Marla a kiss and hug before she left as well._ "ready guys, here we go"_ i said heading out onto the stage _"HELLO DUBLIN!_" i screamed into the microphone as i walked out on the stage _"HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?"_ the crowd screamed_ "TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! SINCE WILLOW COULDN'T MAKE THIS PART OF THE TOUR, WE HAVE A NEW OPENER FOR YOU"_ i continued _"LETS HAVE A VERY WARM WELCOME FOR...ABSOLUTE ADDICTION"_ i yelled, the crowd screamed and Kristin and Marla came running out and started Homecoming for the first song, the crowd loved it, they did Starlight and they loved that one even more. Kristin and Marla came off the stage and they were pumped that they actually got through the performance then Kenny got up and did his thing_ "WHEN I SAY JUSTIN YOU SAY BIEBER"_ we heard,_ "JUSTIN" "BIEBER" "JUSTIN" "BIEBER"_ and something we decided sounded better than Justin going right into the song, they told me to go out because the crowd loved my announcing,_ "WHEN I SAY ONE YOU SAY TIME"_ i screamed_ "ONE" "TIME" "ONE" "TIME"_ they screamed_ "Aye Aye Aye,Lets go, Me Plus You, Ima tell you one time"_ Justin sang coming on stage as i snuck off stage.


	8. Ch 8 everything happens for a reason i g

**So Much Love, too Much Drama**

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 8**

**Everything happens for a reason, i guess?**

_"That was one of the Best show's we've had"_ Justin said on the way back to the hotel,_ "yeah i agree, the girls were amazing, and you were just breath taking as usual"_ Pattie said. _"mom...please"_ Justin said blushing and taking Marla in his arms. we got back to the hotel,_ "i'm beat guys, i'm going to ed we have an early flight to Liverpool tomorrow, Kristin, Marla say good night i want you two in your room for the night. and that means no late night visiting JUSTIN"_ i said with a chuckle. _"finee"_ he replied with a smile. i made him promise that he would actually get some sleep tonight, i started back to the room and Ryan caught up to me, grabbed my waist and picked me up _"Ryan James, Put me down!"_ i said,_ "no"_ he replied laughing and kept walking till we got to our room. We got inside our room, i got changed for bed and went into the room, while he showered, i turned on the TV and there was "Jelena" all over the news, i didn't want to think about what i would have to hear if Justin got wind of this, so i shut it off and opened my book till Ryan got out of the shower.

i was sitting there reading my book when Ryan walked in the room with nothing but his Boxers on, as usual i had to sit and stare at him for a few minutes while he got ready for bed, i put my book down as he climbed in next to me, and cuddled up into his chest,_ "I Love You Ryan James Butler"_ i said and kissed him_ " I Love You Too Samantha Ann Butler"_ he said and winked at me i just sighed, laid my head on his shoulder and went to sleep. The next morning we had to be up for 4am i would be doing more sleeping on the plane,_ "ugh"_ i groaned when Ryan woke me up, i really hated this part of the tour, my 3 year anniversary was coming up in like a week and i still hadn't gotten Ryan anything, I'd have to shop in London i guess. _"i guess i better shower if we're leaving in an hour, and then get the girls up"_ i said sleepily_ "don't worry about the girls babe, just go get a shower, ill go get the girls."_ Ryan said to me_ "thanks babe"_ i said, kissed him and went to grab a shower. i decided i wasn't dressing up since we were just getting on a plane, so i put on my baggy sweat pants, a tank top and Ryan's over sized YMCMB Sweater didn't put on any make up, and stuck my hair in a loose pony. When Ryan got back, he did the same thing he always did when i dressed like this,_ "well hello there my sexy beautiful girl"_ he said, _" i love it when you dress in my clothes"_ he winked, he had on something similar only difference was he was wearing a tee shirt and no hoodie, because i had his hoodie on. We headed down to meet everyone and headed to the airport.

So the tour was going by pretty fast, everyone loved Absolute Addiction, Justin and Ryan loved it when i got on stage and did the announcing they thought it was funny watching me panic just before it was time for me to get up on stage, Kristin and Jaden were getting closer as the tour went on, Marla was happy as she could be, but i think she was starting to realize that Justin was too old for her. it was about a week since Justin asked Marla to be his girlfriend, and she was getting pretty close with Cody, who had been visiting Justin and Jaden for the past few days. _"Ryan, i think we need to talk to Justin now, Marla is getting close with Cody, so she won't take the break hard, i'm going to contact Sel, because J misses her i can tell by the look in his eyes."_ i said to Ryan who was pretty occupied by his xbox, he was playing NBA 2011, he looked up at me _"has it been a week already?"_ he asked and went back to his game, _"yes Ryan it has, now i'm going to talk to him, with or without you"_ i said and that got his attention._ "Alright Sam, ill come with you."_ he said and shut the game off.

_"Justin, can we talk to you privately please"_ Ryan said, Justin looked at us confused but came with us._ "whats up guys?"_ he said _"well Justin, we have to talk to you about Marla."_ i said _"oh god"_ he replied _"Justin this is serious, you realize shes only 11 years old right? shes too young. i want you to call Selena, you miss her, and you're just trying to fill the void where she is in your heart."_ i said watching him, looking for some kind of reaction from him._ "your right"_ he said,_ "i need to fix this."_ he continued and walked off. _"well that was easier than i thought it would be"_ i said looking at Ryan, _"yeah, maybe he was waiting for us to tell him to talk to Sel, or something"_ he said, _"you really think so?"_ i replied, Ryan just shrugged and kissed me on the forehead. Kristin and Jaden were sitting on the bench behind us, we were at the mall, and Marla came over to Kristin, and whispered something to her, Kristin then came over to get me, _"Sam, Justin Broke up with Marla, shes okay with it because she really likes Cody, but she wanted you to know, because he said something about still being in love with Selena."_ she said and left again._ "Ryan"_ i said, _"yeah babe"_ he replied _"Justin is going to call Sel, and she will probably come out to visit him, i'm going to find out when that is and i'm staying as far away as possible"_ i told him _"shh its alright babe"_ he started and pulled me in close._ "i'm sure he needs to talk to her before they get back together because of what happened 2 weeks ago."_ he said.

It is March 27, 2 days till my 3 year anniversary with Ryan, we are going to be in Paris, the City of Love for our 3 year anniversary, i was still having trouble finding something to get him, then i walked by this jewelry store, i took a walk in, i seen this silver chain with gold accents in it, i looked at the price, i thought it might be a little much, but i decided to get it anyway, it would be perfect for him besides that i seen him eying this jewelry store when we were here the other day i thought to myself. I got up to the counter, and i told the clerk what i wanted, and she told me that it was half price and no tax today, _"whats the occasion"_ she asked _"its my 3rd anniversary, i'm getting this for my boyfriend"_ i replied._ "oh that's nice, happy anniversary"_ she said, _"thanks"_ i replied _"but our anniversary is on the 29th and we are going to be in Paris"_ i said excitedly_ " oh how romantic, the city of love, that would be a nice spot for a proposal"_ she said._ "yeah it would, but i don't think that he will be proposing to me for another few years"_ i laughed_ "why is that?"_ she asked_ "well he's 18 he will be 19 soon and i just turned 18"_ i replied_ "oh that's nothing"_ she said_ "i was married when i was 17 and we're still going strong."_ she told me i just stood there in amazement because that never occurred to me, how Ryan was hinting all the time calling me Ms. Butler all the time and telling me my last name will be Butler someday. Now everything made perfect Sense.

We were on our way to Paris, Ryan had no idea what i got him for our anniversary and he wouldn't stop bugging, i was asleep on his lap on the jet, Justin decided Private jet would be the best way to go this time, Selena would be joining us in Paris as well, i wasn't too pleased about that considering what happened a few weeks ago._ "babe"_ i herd_ "c'mon babe, time to get up we're landing soon"_ Ryan woke me up, i was happy i was wearing his hoddie, it was so damn comfy, and smelled like him too. We were getting ready to dock the plane when i seen her, Selena was waiting for us._ "shit"_ i said to myself, Ryan caught it and looked at Justin who also seemed to understand what had me on edge_ "why did you tell me to call her if you were worried about her?"_ he asked_ "because Justin, i know you love her, and you were miserable without her"_ i said_ "that's what best friends do"_ i finished and started to get up. _"Sam"_ Justin said, Ryan Pulled me back because he knew i was upset. _"Sam wait, listen to me"_ he started_ "i talked to Selena, i made her swear that she was never to touch or bitch to any of my friends or family ever again, i made sure she knew, if anything hits the news or the paps get a pic of me with someone like that again, that she needs to trust what i tell her and not jump to conclusions, that shes not to believe anything like that until she talks to me first. she understand what kind of position she put me in the last time and she's learned from it."_ Justin explained. it made me feel a bit better but not much.

We got off the plane, Selena, of coarse, ran strait for Justin, so i just kept on walking Justin looked at me and Ryan just followed me, catching up and taking my hand, i was in the city of love, i wasn't letting ANYONE ruin that for me, besides i was excited to give Ryan his gift tomorrow night. i was looking at the city from the view that we had from our hotel room when Ryan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck_ "what are you thinking"_ he asked me. i turned around so i was facing him still in his arms, and wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest _"i just can't believe it will be 3 years tomorrow babe. i'm amazed, everyone told us we wouldn't make it, after what happened a few months in"_ i said _"awee babe, we're going to be together forever"_ he told me, taking my face in his hands looking me deep in the eyes and kissing me. just then there was a knock at our door.


	9. Chapter 9 Trip Down Memory Lane

**So Much Love, Too Much Drama**

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<strong><br>**

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 9**

**Trip Down Memory Lane**

I opened the door and who was standing there but Selena._"What the hell do you want"_ i asked glaring at her_ "i'm sorry for what i did to you Sam"_ she said_ "i needed to come and talk to you because i'm not here for long just one day, actually i'm leaving after Justin's concert tonight"_ she continued, i wasn't really interested in hearing what she had to say, but i would listen because Ryan was standing there, and he wanted me to be the bigger person_ "but you need to know i do not want to lose Justin again, i couldn't help but notice that you avoided coming in contact with me when you got off the plane, and i wondered why"_ she asked_ "you want to know why i avoided you?"_ i said_ "well how about this, for number one,"_

-FLASHBACK-

i walked into the bathroom, and she was there waiting for me. _"Selena?"_ i asked _"I thought i told you to stay away from Justin"_ she said darkly _"listen Selena"_ i started, backing toward the door, _"there is NOTHING going on between Justin and I, i am in love with Ryan"_ i said, backing out the door slowly with her following me, Ryan seen me, but didn't rush, he knew that she would attack quicker if he did, but he started walking toward me with Kenny's brother. _"No Sam, that's a lie, i seen the pictures, and the way you were looking at him"_ she snarled and proceeded and backed me into a wall, _"Sel, c'mon you don't want to hurt me, you know, you don't want him to choose between you and me, he will choose me, I'm his lil sis."_ i tried to reason_ "NO"_ she screamed and lunged for me. and the last thing i remember seeing was Ryan Running for me.

-END FLASHBACK-

_"or how about"_

-FLASHBACK-

BANG! was all i herd it woke me out of a dead sleep _"Ryan"_ i whispered_ "Ryan, Babe, are you awake?"_ i asked, _"Ryan"_ i started panicking and getting scared, BANG! there it is again, i started shaking Ryan frantically, because i needed him to be awake with me, _"huh?, babe what time is it"_ he asked sleepily,_ "its a little after 3am, but i heard something outside and I'm scared Ryan, i want to know what it is"_ i said almost in tears Ryan wiped the tears from my face took my hand and led me downstairs, he opened the door and who was standing at the door but Selena, automatically i went to attack her, but Ryan pulled me back behind him. _"What the hell do you want Selena, haven't you caused me enough pain tonight"_ i snarled_ "Calm down Sam, I'm not here to fight"_ she said _"Well what the hell do you want then?"_ i shot back _"I'm here to apologize, i attacked you when i shouldn't have, i was surprised to hear that you didn't tell Justin, you could have destroyed the one thing that matters most to me aside from my career, but you didn't and i wanted to know why"_

-END FLASHBACK-

_"Selena, i want nothing to do with you because of what you did to me, you and i were friends, you betrayed that, you also really hurt Justin, who is my brother, you know that, he hates when someone hurts family and friends. you are EXTREMELY lucky to have a second chance."_ i told her, she was just standing there in disbelief that i was talking to her like this _"and another thing, do not, and i mean DO NOT think that we are friends, you can come out here and see J all you want, i will tolerate you, for the time that i HAVE to be around you, but you really hurt me, and we are no longer friends."_ i looked her right in the eye _"Remember that"_ i said. _"Sam, i truly am sorry for what i did, i know i betrayed that trust, i just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what i've done, and hopefully we can work on the friendship thing."_ she said turning around and leaving.

_"i'm proud of you babe."_ i felt Ryan's pull me back closing the door _"you didn't attack her, you just told her what was on your mind. i told you, you were a better person"_ he said, i kissed him, and let him pull me back on the couch so he could hold me. we were listening to the radio when one of Justin's songs came on, That should be me, _"every time i hear this song, Ryan, every time"_ i said, _"i know babe, me too, me too"_ he said and held me tighter.

-FLASHBACK-

_"RYAN"_ i screamed_ "WHY? why would you do this to me?, how? i know we haven't been together long, but you know what i've been through the past few years with John, and Mitchell"_ i started crying, _"i'm sorry, how many times can i say it so that you will understand"_ he said, it looked as though he was almost in tears, and it's not often you see a 15 year old boy in tears_ "Sam, we have been friends for years, and i swear i didn't mean to do it"_ he said_ "HOW CAN YOU NOT MEAN TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL"_ i screamed not understanding how he can do it, i mean he was on tour with Justin, he knew i was back home, i mean yea we've only been together a few weeks but still _"i told you, she gave me a sweet basketball, i went to kiss her on the cheek to thank her and she turned her head and got her lips instead"_ he sniffled, crying by this point_ "Ryan, i am not understanding how you Accidentally kiss someone that is NOT your girlfriend, or should i say WAS"_ i was in full out tears by now, and so was he, _"i'm done talking about it, i had to find out all over the news, and internet, it might have been different if it had of come from you, but it didn't you tried to hide it."_ i said, walking away.

I was halfway down the road to my house, i was happy it was raining so no one could see my tears, i just couldn't walk anymore, my legs just wouldn't carry me, they just gave out on me i collapsed on the side of the road, i loved Ryan so much, i always would, Justin may be my brother and protect me, but Ryan, he was always there for me, to protect me, and threaten or hurt the deadbeats i dated. i couldn't stop thinking about him, _"what have i done"_ i sobbed to myself _"why was i so stupid, why did i have to open my F***ing mouth"_ i was so busy talking to myself i didn't notice Ryan come up behind me, he must have followed me,_ "F**k Samantha, you are so Stupid"_ i said_ "You are by far, Not stupid"_ i herd, i jumped a little because he scared me, but he sat down beside me and just held me while i cried into his chest, i'm glad it was a black one because my liner was running,_ "why did you come after me?"_ i managed to ask between cries_ "Because, when you said we were over, i felt like my whole world came crashing down, and i realized how much i love you. Sam you don't understand what you mean to me and i can't lose you, you are my world, and you have been for a very long time. can we please start over, baby, i really need you in my life"_ he was in full out tears and he was holding on to me for life, i could feel his arms getting tighter around me and i just clung to him hiding my face.

It was still raining and we sat on the side of the road for what seemed like hours._ "Ryan"_ i said looking up at him looking into his beautiful clear blue eyes, that were all glossy from all the crying, he looked back at me _"please"_ was all he said and i could see it in his eyes that he was really sorry for what had happened in Atlanta, and that he would never let anything happen like that again._ "Of Coarse we can start over, i'm so happy you came after me Ryan, like, i couldn't stand the pain of losing you so i collapsed, i was so stupid to say i was done, i'm so sorry baby, i'm so fucking sorry Ryan"_ i sobbed and started crying again. _"shh"_ he said _" It's not your fault, now lets get inside before we both get sick"_ he said, and picked me up and carried me back into the house where he told me to put on a pair of his jogging pants and his YMCMB sweater which were over sized on me he took one look at me when i changed and his eyes popped out of his head, _"damn, you look sexy, ima let you keep those pants and sweater"_ he told me, i was glad because they were comfy. _"Ryan, i'm gonna call my dad and let him know i'm staying here tonight"_ i told him, he nodded and kissed my forehead. That Should Be Me, Justin's new song, came on the radio station we were listening to as we drifted to sleep.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryan and i were sitting on the couch snuggling and crying together as we remembered that night, there was another knock on the door, but this time Justin came through the door, we didn't even have to move, he seen us sitting on the couch crying with each other_ "whats wrong guys?"_ he asked and came in and sat down _"oh its nothing Justin"_ i said whipping the tears from my eyes,_ "That should be me, Feeling Your Kiss"_ the Radio sang and Justin then realized what happened_ "that was a long time ago, why are you crying over it now?"_ he asked confused, he obviously didn't realize how big that was in our relationship, it had been one of the biggest fights we had _"Justin, that night was a big night for us"_ Ryan said_ "I almost ruined the best thing in my life that night, tonight we are more emotional about it because tomorrow is our Anniversary"_ he explained_ "ohhh that's right too, i'm sorry guys, i forgot, i just wanted to come down and give you guys some news"_ he said _"Selena isn't staying, actually her and i decided that its better for the two of us if we take some actual time apart, which means both of us single, until my tour is done"_ he said. _"Justin, you realize that they are extending your tour to mid 2012 right?"_ i said_ "yeah and that's exactly why we're taking a break because neither of us have time for a relationship, with her tour coming up and her movies, and my tour and new album coming out this summer_" he explained_ "anyways guys, ill leave you be for now, ill see ya's tonight at the concert"_ he said and headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 i love you, i love you more

_**So Much Love, too Much Drama**_

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.

second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**chapter 10**

**i love you, i love you more**

So today is my anniversary, and i'm completely nervous because Ryan told me he has a surprise for me, and he won't drop any hints as to where he's taking me or what he got me._ "c'mon babe, please"_ we were sitting on the c watching tv, i snuggled right up to him and gave him the best puppy dog look i had, he could never keep anything from me when i gave him that look, _"nope, not going to work this time sweetheart. Nice try though"_ he said reaching down and kissing me. _"ugh finee then"_ i said and sauntered off to the shower, after i got out of the shower, i put on the outfit Ryan bought me while we were in Ireland. i put the heals on and walked into the Living room in our suite, _"WOW"_ Ryan exclaimed _"you look stunning, but i'm still not telling you where we a going"_ he said and winked at me as he walked by to the shower. i started to do my hair and makeup when i heard a knock at the door, i wondered who it could be, Justin, Jaden and the Girls were at Rehearsals. I opened the door and there stood Chaz, Rabia and her Twin sister Beth. _"OMG Guys! come in, Ryan is in the shower but you can come in anyways"_ i happily said _"hang on a sec, i gotta take his clothes in to him so he doesn't come out and embarrass himself"_ i laughed and got his stuff._ "Ryan, Babe"_ i said when i walked into the bathroom,_ "i brought your clothes in here because Chaz, Rabia and Beth are here"_ i said _"alright babe"_ he replied, poked his head out and kissed me.

_"So how are you guys doing, what are you doing here?"_ i asked _"Well we are on a school trip"_ Rabia said _"school trip for what?"_ i asked _"well, its for our french class, and our teacher wanted to surprise JB, so we did all the fund raising and we raised enough to get VIP tickets for the people who wanted to go, which was about 10 of us."_ Rabia continued _"oh that's amazing guys"_ i said smiling_ " yee, where are you going to be at during the concert?"_ Chaz asked, Ryan walked in_ "we aren't going tonight"_ he said jumping on Chaz. _"awee why not"_ Beth and Chaz said at the same time_ "Because we have plans for our anniversary tonight, i have a surprise for my lady and its during the concert, we can't go"_ he said looking at Chaz ans winking_ "sorry guys"_. _"OMG! its your anniversary today! i completely forgot!"_ said Rabia_ "i'm such a bad friend"_ she continued._ "Rabia don't talk like that, it's alright"_ i laughed _"you are an amazing friend, you all are, you forgot because we haven't been around"_ i said giving them all a hug._ "Listen, We have to bounce, we'll see ya's later on though, we will be at the Arena by the end of the concert, to say hi to J, he apparently has something for us."_ Ryan said, then we all left, Ryan took me to the car after everyone left and blindfolded me so i didn't see where we were going.

_"Ryan please tell me where we are going"_ i pleaded_ "nope, i'm not taking that blind fold off until you are sitting down"_ he laughed i just sighed and nodded. _"okay babe, i'm going to lead you to where we are going."_ he said as he was parking the car. from what i could tell it was a tall building because he lead me up some stairs, we stood in an elevator for what seemed like years when we finally reached the top, i don't know if we were outside or if the restaurant just had some fans going but i know there was a little breeze where we were at. _"alright babe, i'm going to take off your blindfold now, but i want you to keep your eyes shut until i tell you"_ he said i just nodded. he kissed me and took off the blindfold. he sat me down and then sat down himself. _"okay, open"_ he said with a smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and we were on top of the Eiffel tower.

_"OMG Ryan. I Love you!"_ i said_ "i love you too baby"_ he replied and took my hand. _"Kristin is never going to believe this"_ i said_ "actually, shes the one who helped me decide on where to take you, she told me that you had always wanted to come here"_ he explained. _"no wonder she was excited when she left with Jaden for Rehearsals."_ i said. our waiter came and brought us our food, after we ate, we just sat there sipping on our champagne _"Ryan, i have something for you"_ i said with a smile on my face._ "awe babe, you didn't have to get me anything"_ he said, _"i know but i did anyways"_ i gave him the little white box, that i had bought in London, i remembered what the lady had told me, about being too young to be engaged. Ryan opened the box he looked at the chain _"babe"_ he said _"i love it"_ he said coming over and kissing me deeply._ "i have something for you too babe"_ he said with a big smile on his face, i smiled back at him, i figured it was just going to be something small, like earrings or a necklace, boy was i wrong _"Samantha Ann, i have loved you since we were kids, i was so happy the day you forgave me, from what happened when i was in Atlanta, i have been waiting for the right time to give you this, i know we are young, but the lady i bought it from told me, she was engaged when she was younger than we are"_ he said and as soon as he said the part about the lady i knew exactly what was coming because it was the same lady i bought the chain from. _"Will you Please make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Butler?"_ he asked, there were so many emotions going through me at this point, i was in tears, and i couldn't stop nodding my head_ "Yes, Yes of coarse i will Ryan"_ i said _"I Love You So So Much"_ i cried he just picked me up and spun me around kissing me.

we were on our way back to the arena, we had finished in time for the concert which was starting in about a half hour, we got to the Arena, Kenny was waiting for us at the door _"Congrats"_ he said as he walked with us to Justin's dressing room _"thanks i smiled, but how did you know?"_ i asked as i was opening the door to the dressing room, _"SURPRISE"_ everyone yelled, Usher, Jaden, Kristin, Justin, Marla, Mama Jan, Pattie, were all standing there, even Chaz, Rabia, Beth Gal and Jess were all there too,_ "wow, was i the only one who had no idea this was happening"_ i said already in tears. _"actually, babe, Justin was the only one besides Kristin that knew, Justin helped with the ring size."_ Ryan said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me. it was almost time to announce my little sister and her best friend, so i got ready because DJ Tay James was busy with something else,_ "here we go"_ i said to the girls, as we headed for the stage.

_"GOOD EVENING PARIS"_ i said_ "HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?"_ The crowd screamed. and just as i was about to intro Absolute Addiction there was a sign that went up, it said Congratulations Sam and Ryan, Love Justin & Crew i almost cried,_ "EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND START BOUNCING FOR ABSOLUTE ADDICTION"_ i said when the music started and the girls came out i got off the stage and mouthed thank you to Justin who was getting ready to get on stage. after the girls were done i got back on stage to announce Justin, Ryan and i didn't stay, we went back to the hotel to have a quiet night to ourselves. i got into Ryan's jogging pants and a tank top, and Ryan just put his flannel loungers on with no shirt because he was hot, he laid down on the couch, i put on a movie and went to lay down with him._ "Letters to Juliet"_ Ryan cocked an eyebrow at me _"yes, i don't feel like scary tonight"_ i told him and kissed him _"besides would you rather me lay here or hide in the bedroom"_, and i went to get up, he wrapped his arms around me tighter, _"you're not going anywhere Mrs. Butler"_ he smirked at me. _"i'm not a Butler Yet"_ i said. _"yes but you may as well be babe, you are my FIANCE"_ he said with a huge smile on his face _"Touche"_ i said and kissed him. _" I Love You Ryan James Butler"_ i said_ "I Love You More Samantha Ann"_ he replied and pulled me closer to him so we could watch the movie.


	11. Chapter 11 Tragedy Strikes

**_So Much Love, too Much Drama_**

_First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol._

_second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it_

**_***There is a Language Warning in this story***_**

**Chapter 11**

**Tragedy Strikes**

Ryan and i must have fallen asleep on the couch, because thats where i woke up about 2am, i went to use the bathroom, woke Ryan and got him into the bedroom and into bed, i crawled in and curled up next to him and went back to sleep. when we woke up the next morning, it was to Justin coming in and jumping on us, and slapping Ryan in the face, he's a heavier sleeper than i am._ "c'mon guys time to get up"_ he said_ "we're leaving in like an hour"_ he said. i got up and headed strait for the shower. i just put my joggers and Ryan's hoodie on, as usual when we were traveling because it was always too early for jeans._ "babe, i really wish you'd stop doing this to me"_ Ryan said as he walked by me winking, i knew exactly what he meant too, it always drove him crazy when i wore his sweats and sweater i thought to myself._ "Sam, its good that Ryan is taking a shower, i needed to talk to you for a min alone, about something i would like your opnion on"_ Justin said as soon as he herd Ryan in the shower _"what is it J"_ i asked_ "well see theres a girl from back home that i really like, and she was here last night with the class, but i don't know if i should do anything because of Selena, she might get Jealous and start shit with her"_ he said, _"well do i know her well"_ i asked _"yes, actually you and her used to be inseparable until you started coming on tour with me a few years ago."_ he explained_ "well tell me who it is and ill tell you if she can handle herself or not"_ i told him, he seemed kinda hesitant at first _"Shelly"_ he told me.

We had known Shelly all our lives, she was one of my best friends, we lost touch a while ago when i started going on tour with Justin, _"Justin, You and i both know, Shelly can handle herself in situations like this, she is very strong willed, and i say you should go for it, i mean Rabia, Gal would love this idea, we're going home for a week or so aren't we?"_ i said. _"yeah i suppose you're right"_ he replied back._ "oh and Congrats Lil sis, i know you didn't see this coming until at least graduation, But i knew, i see the way he looks at you, the way he protects you, and i see the way you are with him, its like you were made for each other."_ he told me i really didn't know what to say, so i just hugged him instead. Ryan came out of the shower, and i went over and gave him a big hug and kiss._ "thank you babe, for everything"_ i said and walked into the room to put on my make up._ "what was that for"_ i herd him ask Justin _"oh i just told her that i see the way you guys are with each other and that you are a perfect for each other"_ Justin replied _"man you seriously gotta stop doing that"_ Ryan said with a chuckle _"every time you get mushy and tell her something like that she gets all emotional and whatnot, then we end up having a huge discussion about our lives and future"_ he joked_ "in all seriousness though man, thanks for everything you've done for us."_ he said _"man, its no problem at all, gotta see my lil sis and my bro are happy"_ Justin said_ "i have to go finish packing and mom wants to see me"_ he said, just then my phone started ringing.

_"is this Samantha?"_ the voice on the other end said_ "yes this is she"_ i replied _"this is Corporal Dixon From Sergent Evans Battalion"_ he said, something in the pit of my stomach dropped, my knees got weak and i fell to the floor, both Ryan and Justin bolted to where i was _"yes"_ was all i could say _"i'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but your brother, Sergent David Evans, has been in a fatal accident"_ the phone dropped out of my hand, and i blacked out.

When i woke up, Ryan was cradling me in his arms, with a similar look in his eyes like when i was in the hospital, and Justin was on the phone with Scooter i assumed, probably getting the tour pushed ahead, he and David were close before David got ported to Iraq. _"how are you sweetie"_ Pattie was sitting in front of us_ "did that phone call really just happen?"_ i asked she just nodded her head. i was in tears faster than you can say Love, and Ryan was right there to help me through it, i love my brother so much, i just can't believe he is gone, i was talking to him just yesterday. _"Ryan how am i going to tell dad...and Kristin"_ i sobbed into his chest_ "its alright babe, shh, we will figure out something"_ he said and held me. Kristin came running into the room with Marla, i looked up and started crying even more. _"Whats Wrong Sam"_ Kristin asked. Everyone except for Ryan and Justin left so i could talk to her, i couldn't do it alone, i needed my best friend and my boyfriend._"Kristin"_ i sobbed_ "i just got a call from David's Platoon Leader"_ i could see her eyes get teary, she is a smart girl, she knew exactly what was coming next _"David was Killed in the line of action last night"_ i started crying again, this time i had Kristin crying with me, Ryan holding me and i was holding on to her. we were leaving in an hour, but we were flying strait to Stratford. Dad was waiting for us at the airport, Ryan had his arm wrapped around me, and i was burred in his chest one had clinging to him the other was holding on to Kristin.

_"Dad"_ we both said as we reached him, he didn't say anything he just took us into a hug, i was still holding on to Ryan's hand at this point._ "Daddy they called me like 4 hours ago how did you find out so fast?"_ i asked sobbing _"they called me first, and i didn't know how to get a hold of you, so they got your number."_ he replied _"he is being taken in tonight and the funeral is tomorrow"_ he said. i squeezed Ryan's hand tighter and collapsed into his arms, while Kristin stayed in Dad's arms, i guessed she didn't want Dad to know about Jaden just yet. so i kept my mouth shut and walked with Ryan, _"Dad, if you don't mind i'm going to stay with Ryan because i don't want to be alone."_ i said _"yeah sure hunnie, whatever you need, you're always there anyway"_ he said and kissed my forehead and took Kristin Home. Ryan and i walked back to his place since it was just down the road, Justin and Jaden walked as well, Kenny and Pattie followed in the SUV just to be sure nothing happened. Ryan and i got back to his place, we got dressed and i just climbed onto the couch curled up and went back to sleep until it was time to get ready for the wake._ "babe"_ Ryan was shaking me gently, i must have started to cry in my sleep because i woke up with tears in my eyes. _"shh its alright Sam"_ Ryan said pulling me into a tight hug, i got up, got dressed, i put on my black dress pants that i loved and a grey blouse and a pair of black heals that i had. Ryan put on his black suit and came with me, Justin and Jaden tagged along as well.

_"i'm so sorry for your loss"_ i herd _"very sorry""sorry""he was a very good person"_ all these people i didn't know where hugging me and shaking my hand for my brother. i had a blank face, i was trying to think about everything else to destract me from crying and ruining my makeup. Ryan stood beside me with his arm around my waste, knowing that made me feel a bit better. after the wake Ryan, Justin, Kristin, Jaden, Dad and i all went to Macdonald's for something to eat we were sitting there and Kristin decided to try to lighten the mood a bit _"Dad, i have something i need to tell you"_ she said _"what is it boo?"_ dad said,_ "i'm Daiting Jaden dad, i just wanted you to know"_ she said and went over and took Jaden's hand and sat by him. _"oh well, thats nice hunnie, im very happy for you"_ dad said with a smile. i figured now was as good a time as any to tell dad our good news, so i took Ryan's hand, and pulled dad off to the side._ "Daddy, we have something WE need to tell you"_ i looked at my dad, he looked from me, to Ryan, to my belly, he thought i was pregnant. _"you're pregnant?, am i about to be a grandfather?"_ he asked _"no dad, we aren't pregnant, but we are engaged"_ i said and showed him the ring, he looked relieved that i wasn't pregnant and a little happy that Ryan and i were getting married, but i couldn't tell what his response was going to be. "well, it's about damn time" he said smiling _"actually i expected this for some time now."_ he said hugging me and shaking Ryan's hand,_ "Welcome to the family son"_ he said

well that went better than i thought it would, i thought to myself trying not to think about tomorrow. Justin and Jaden said goodbye, i swear i thought i seen Jaden kiss Kristin goodnight but i couldn't be sure, i was seeing alot of different things because of the mental state i was in. Ryan and i went back home, and when i say home, i mean Ryan's house, i'd practacly lived there every time we were home, we went to bed because we had a long day the next day. we went to the funeral, i barely held it together for that, i was really happy that my dad approved of Ryan and I, i was so scared of what he would say, i knew dad liked Ryan but i didn't really know what his reaction would one really did anything after the funeral, the day went bye really slowly and by the time it was time for bed, Ryan and i both crashed with our clothes still on, sitting on the couch. i woke up the next day still on the couch with Ryan, my head was in his lap, he was watching the news, it was just going to commercial when they were announcing the upcoming stories something about saving animals, something about a drug bust up the street from where we lived. _"a Benefit concert for the soldiers at war,"_ that rose a red flag because Justin, was just the type to do something like that, but i didn't want to confront him until i knew for sure. Sure enough, when it came time for that story, Justin was putting on the concert._ "Justin Bieber has just announced a Benefit concert for all the soldiers that have died and are still fighting for our country, he has moved his tour dates to make room for this concert, as one of his close friend's brother was just flown home. Sergent David Evans a local soldier was killed in the field."_ the reporter said. and it didn't take me long to get up change my clothes into my sweats, or should i say Ryan's, and headed for the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Haunted

chapter 12

Haunted

_"Babe"_ Ryan said, i figured he thought i was mad at Justin for putting on the benefit because of how fast i moved, _"i'm not mad"_ i said as i turned around, Ryan was right there, he took me in his arms, and kissed me,_ "i know you're not mad, but i was going to say, let me come with you. you can use the support, besides, i think he has Shelly over right now, so you don't need to go right now."_ he said and pulled me back to the couch, he pleaded with those clear blue eyes that i loved so much, and his beautiful smile that made me weak every time no matter what kind of mood i was in. of coarse i gave in to him, i always do. so we sat and watched tv for a while, it was about 3pm when we had a knock on the door, Ryan's parents came to visit, Yes, Ryan lives alone, his parents travel too much with their work to stay in one spot so they let Ryan have the house to himself. so i guessed this was the time we had to tell his parents we were engaged now, since they were only here for an hour, "mom, dad" Ryan said startled, i ran back to the bedroom to put something decent on, so i threw on a pair of jeans and my Micheal Jackson t-shirt. _"Ryan, its been some time"_ they said, Ryan doesn't see his parents often as they are traveling,_ "yeah, how the hell are ya's"_ he asked as i was coming out of the room.

They went on about their travels for a while, they were heading to Australia then Ireland next, _"how have you two been? i'm sorry for your loss Sam."_ his mom said _"thank you"_ i replied and looked at Ryan,_ "Mom, Dad, we have something we need to tell you"_ Ryan said gaging their reaction, and again, they had the same reaction my dad did at first,they looked at each other _"She's Pregnant?"_ they said at the same time, then looking from Ryan to me. _"no, i'm not pregnant"_ i said with a smile _"We're engaged"_ Ryan finished _"OHH thats Wonderful!"_ his mom was ecstatic and his dad started crying for some reason_ "welcome to the family Sweetheart, from now on, you call us mom and dad"_ he said, that triggered it like a blow to the heart with a blunt blade.

_"i'm sorry,"_ i said as i ran out of the room in tears. my mom was my world, from what i remember, i was mommy's little girl. the thought of me calling someone else mom, well that just really hurt, i burred my face in my pillow i figured i'd upset Ryan's parents when i felt a hand on my back and someone sit down on the bed. _"Sam, It's alright, i am so sorry, i didn't mean anything to hurt you"_ it was Ryan's dad_ "oh i'm so sorry for running out like that"_ i sobbed and sat up _"i just didn't want you guys to see me like this, i've been having a hard time with the whole David dying thing and mom not going to be here for my big day, whenever we decide the date."_ i said _"i guess you can say i'm haunted by guilt that she won't be here."_ i said and Ryan came in _"Babe, Don't feel guilty, it wasn't you're fault, you were little, i understand that you feel sad that she can't be here, because she will, she will be watching over you, and she will be in your heart"_ Ryan said pulling me into a hug_ "I'm so sorry i ran out like that, it was rude of me"_ i sobbed into Ryan's chest. after that little episode with his parents, i cleaned my face up and wished them well as they had to leave, their flight was leaving in an hour. i felt so bad for breaking down like that, Ryan said he's been expecting it since he asked me, and even after David's death. he was surprised i lasted this long. Honestly, i don't remember much about her, but from what i do, i was mommy's little angel.

_"Babe, we have to get ready, our flight is leaving in a few hours, and Justin wants to be there early because the last one we almost missed"_ he laughed i nodded whipped my face and went to get my things ready to go. we go to the airport an hour before our flight, so i pulled out my nail polish and gave myself a french manicure, well, not a real one, just put the white tips and clear polish on. Ryan sat beside me, playing his PSP go, not sure what game it was probably one of the NBA games, or NHL games. Justin sat with his guitar while him and Jaden worked on the Acoustic version of Never Say Never. they called our flight number to announce it was now boarding, we put everything away, and went to the boarding platform. i don't know what happened next, i just remember waking up on the plane, a few thousand feet in the air,_ "Babe"_ Ryan said sounding worried._ "i'm alright"_ i said sitting up_ "are you sure, you said you seen your mother"_ he said, so i must have been seeing things now, great, what was i supposed to do, stay home? i don't think so. Shelly, Chaz, Rabia and Beth were all meeting us when we landed in Australia, they were going to be with us for a week, i was so excited, we had a new opening act for Justin, and i was going to play Match maker for Beth, because one of the boys in the band was a cutie, no i don't mean that like i like him, i love Ryan, but this guy is someone Beth will absolutely love him. it was Nathan Sykes, he had the personality, and the look that she would love, she may be Rabia's twin sister, but they had completely different taste in boys, thats for sure.

_"SAM"_ Rabia, Beth and Shelly screamed as they ran up to me when we got off the plane _"omg Sam, did you see the guy who is opening for Justin?"_ Beth said franticly, _"uh huh"_ i said with a huge smile on my face, good she seen who it was and she thinks hes just gorgeous, i thought to myself. this is going to be easier than i thought._ "Sam, i love you and everything but if you try to play matchmaker, i will hunt you down, she talks too much as it is"_ Rabia whispered to me _"Rabia, i'm just trying to make your sister, MY friend, happy"_ i laughed and smiled. she glared at me as i walked toward Ryan and Justin, Chaz was already on his way over to Rabia _"Babe, Justin, i need you're help with something"_ i said_."but we need to talk privately"_ i said taking them aside. i explained everything to them and they were on board with the plan, Beth was going to be coming on stage with me to intro The Wanted, The band Nathan was in, tonight. _"hey Beth, come here a sec?"_ i said as we were getting ready for the concert, she was getting ready with me, while Justin and Ryan were out with Chaz, Shelly and Rabia were in their room, Rabia wasn't too happy with me at the moment because i was going to hook Beth up, i wasn't too worried, she would get over it by the time the concert rolled around, i knew she would, she always did anytime i did something like this.

_"yeah whats up Sam"_ she asked _"well i was thinking, J said i could take someone on stage with me tonight, and i want you to come with me"_ i said as i watched the smile come across her face and i knew what was coming next, so i braced myself just in time for her to jump on me, she was really excited, _"OF COARSE ILL GO UP WITH YOU!"_ she said we continued to get ready, i straitened my hair and put a few little ringlets in it as well, Beth Curled her hair and put it in a loose pony over her shoulder, we both put on our purple skinny jeans and high top supra's mine were black and red, hers were white and red, and really cute tops, we headed out the door to go meet up with the boys, Shelly and Rabia. _"Hey Girls, you look great"_ Justin said taking Shelly by the waste, Ryan came over and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear _"you are so friggin sexy, why do you do this to me girl"_ he kept one hand and started toward the doors to the venue. the next thing i knew Beth and i were on our way to the stage,_ "Are you ready for this?"_ i asked as we got to the elevator to take up up onto the stage, she had a huge smile on her face and i knew what the next words would be _"i was born ready"_ she replied.

_"GOOD EVENING SYDNEY"_ we screamed as we rose on to the stage _"HOWS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT"_ Beth yelled _"We're Here to Introduce to you, a new band that has just started to hit the charts in the UK, these boys are young, and amazing, please help us give a warm welcome to..."_ i said and i looked at beth as she looked at me and we both screamed_ "THE WANTED"_ and the music started and thats when we herd his voice, i looked at Beth, and she was just star stricken._ "She aims a smile with the safety off And she's not afraid to use it"_ he sang she had her biggest smile as Nathan Sykes, the youngest member of the band, came out onto the stage, _"She holds my gaze just long enough For me to feel like I'm gonna lose it"_ he continued to sing, we started to head off stage, but they locked gazes just as he was starting to pass her, he took her hand and spun her around, and continued out as we hers_ "And I know that she knows That I know what she's doing to me "_ as the rest of the boys started to get up there with him. we got off stage and she ran around to the front where she could see, and watched him like there was no one else in the room. The boys finished their set, i was heading out to intro Justin, and the last thing i seen before i went on stage, was Nathan walking over to beth.


	13. Chapter 13  disfunctional

******this one is pretty long to make up for time that i haven't posted...sorry Beth :P i've been really busy************

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<p>

Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

***********this chapter will be a POV chapter as there are going to be different things happening with different characters. also the dream that takes place in this chapter was not written by me, i read it somewhere and i really liked it, so i used it lol**********

Chapter 13  
>Disfunctional<p>

Justin's POV

It was dark. Pitch black. Suddenly, a beam illuminated the room. It was a spotlight, on a boy. I leaned forward in my seat, narrowing my eyes for a better view. Wait, that was me. It was me, a few years ago. I was 15. I had flippy hair and an American Apparel hoodie on. I was sitting on a stool with a mic in my hand. All of the lights in the arena flickered on and that's when I noticed I wasn't alone. Thousands of girls were in their seats. They all stood up immediately and started chanting my name. "Justin, Justin, Justin…" Little me had a big smile on his face. "Thank you!" he said with a squeaky voice. "If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be here!" Little me did a peace sign then walked off stage to my mom.

It went dark.

A beam lit up the stage again. Surprise, surprise. It was me. I was about 17. My hair was cut. I lost all the baby fat on my face. There was a fake smile on my face. I was wearing a leather jacket. The arena lit up again and I noticed there were more girls. They chanted my name but I looked to the right. I looked back to the crowd and lifted the mic to my lips. _"Swag"_ I pranced off the stage and into someone's arms. I squinted my eyes and saw Selena embracing 17 year old me in a hug.

It went dark once again.

The spotlight went on the stage. There was a man standing with sunglasses on. No smile on his face. He looked like an older me. His face was more chiseled and some stubble lined his cheeks. The arena lit up and I was shocked. Tears filled my eyes when I noticed I was the only one sitting in the audience. Where were the screaming girls? Why wasn't there anybody here? He took off his sunglasses and looked into the empty seats. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and I realized I was crying too. He walked off the stage where nobody awaited him. A voice took over the speakers. It was 15 year old me's voice. **_"You're at the top of the mountain, but who helped you climb there?"_**

I shot up from my bed, eyes wide open and heart pounding. _"What have I done?"_ i couldn't breathe and i could feel the tears, i knew it wasn't real but it was a glimpse of what might happen if i ever went back to Selena, i looked beside me, Shelly, my newlywed wife, lay there sleeping, i kissed her forehead and got up for a drink, and i decided i needed to talk to my 2 best friends in the world about what i had just dreamed, especially with the news we had to tell everyone in a few days.

Ryans POV

I couldn't sleep, so i was just laying there watching the most beautiful thing in my life sleep, as she had her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waste, i was so happy she had agreed to be in my life, Not to mention we had a surprise for everyone, as soon as we met up with Beth and Nathan again, which wouldn't be too much longer. i was watching her sleep and all of a sudden Beth and Nathan popped into my head, i wondered how they were doing, we havn't seen them in a while since justin's tour ended, before that, they were inseperable, together 6 months and still going strong, yet i couldn't help but wonder, Beth had told Sam that they were going to France for a few weeks and wouldn't be able to contact anyone, i can guess why, when Sam and i first got together we took a trip and we didn't take any communication with us. Just then as i was in mid thought i herd a knock at the door, i didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty, so i just wiggled out from under her as carefully as i could without disturbing her, and went to get the door.

_"hey man, whats going on"_ Justin said, i could see he was crying from the redness in his eyes and the crack in his voice, i wondered if something had happened to Shelly, or Pattie or Jeremy, or someone close. _"whats wrong Jay"_ i asked concerned _"well man, i had this dream, i was hoping Sam would be up too, but ill have to wait till morning to tell her about it, ill talk to you tonight tho,"_ he said, launching right into the dream. i didn't really know what to think, because i had one just like it when Sam and i broke up but the only difference was if i didn't go back to her then the bad things would happen._ "well Justin, you know i had a similar dream when Sam and i got into that fight and we broke up over what happened in Atlanta a few years ago...i think the dream is telling you to stay away from Selena, because even Sam and i told you that when you were with her, you ignored your fans, and stopped doing everything, like i don't mean to sound rude or like an ass or anything but you were kind of an asshole when you were with her."_ i told him _"yeah man i know, shes a controlling bitch, so i guess i have to stay away, which i planned on doing anyway, because im completely happy with Shelly"_ he told me, then it hit me_..."Justin, i just realized, you had that dream because your scared the same thing might happen with Shelly, but its not because your actually happy with her, and in the back of your mind, your scared Selena is going to start shit again, but you know in real life that it won't happen!"_ i said and smiled_. "ya know what Ryan...you're right!, thanks man, no need to tell Sam about it after all, we can keep it between you and me!"_ he said and i nodded and walked him back out the door so i could go back to bed to my fiance.

Beths POV

Wow...i can't believe i FINALLY got my dream guy, thanks to one of my closest friends in the world, i think she might be getting sick of hearing all the thanks. come to think of her, i really miss her, i think i might talk to Nathan and see if he wants to cut our trip short, its been far too long, i need to head back to Stratford, get a few things and find out where Sam, Ryan, Justin and Shelly are, Not to mention my twin sister Rabia and her man Chaz, i miss them all like crazy i thought to myself. i have big news to tell Sam, shes absolutely going to love it, and shes going to be so excited! _"Babe"_ i said _"are you awake?"_ i asked_ "yes sweetie, i love you, what is it?"_ Nathan asked_ " i love you too"_ i replied and continued _"i think we should cut our trip short, i really miss everyone, i need to go home to Stratford to see mom and dad, and find out where Sam and the rest are, i need to see them, and i have to tell Sam our big news!"_ i explained_ "you know, i love it, but it scares the shit out of me when you do that"_ he said with a smile, _"do what"_ i asked. _"read my mind"_ he laughed_ "i could tell that you wanted to go home and see everyone and then track down Bieber and everyone"_ he smiled and kissed me.

Sam's POV

_"Good Morning beautiful"_ i woke up with a kiss on the forehead, i looked at the clock and it was 5:30am, _"ugh time to get up already?"_ i asked, i tossed and turned all night, i had the worst dream that Justin was back with Selena and he shut us all out of his life. i didn't want to think about it, because i love Justin, he is my brother, he would never shut me out, or Ryan even,_ "yes babe, our flight leaves in 2 hours, we're heading to Halifax"_ he told me, i went cold. i didn't want to go to Halifax, i wanted to stay in Italy, it was beautiful here._ "besides"_ he continued _"Beth and Nathan will be there when we land, she just called and told me, she misses you guys like crazy"_ he said_ "OMG!"_ i said as i bolted for the shower, _"RYAN get your sexy ass in here we need to hurry!"_ i screamed as i heard him laughing and coming into the bathroom. The flight was long, i just slept on the plane as usual, when i woke up we were just landing, then i remembered, Beth and Nathan were picking us up, so i got excited really quick. we got off the plane and they were standing there, i was vibrating trying to get through the people in front of me, Kenny had to follow close behind us because Justin, Shelly, Ryan, Rabia and Chaz weren't far behind me,_ "BETH!"_ i screamed as i got close enough to hug her_ "omg i missed you so much!"_ she said as she hugged me back, then Rabia and Shelly were there as well we were all crying and hugging while Chaz, Ryan, Justin and Nathan stood there shaking hands. _"Sam, Girls, I have news for you!"_ Beth said excitedly, she was holding her left hand behind her back, i don't think Shelly and Rabia noticed, but i certainly did_..."Really Beth?...Are you?...WHAT!"_ i said a little over excited for her...

_"WHAT?"_ both Shelly and Rabia screamed together. _"Guys"_ Beth started, taking Nathans Hand, as Ryan, Chaz and Justin came over and took us into their arms, Ryan had to keep me in his arms because he knew i would start jumping as soon as she told me, and he didn't want me doing too much Jumping, even though i already knew, just from the way she was holding her hands._ "Nathan and I, We're getting married!"_ she exclaimed and smiled _"I KNEW IT!"_ i said_ "now lets see it!"_ i said and she showed us the ring, it was beautiful, white gold band with a clear cut diamond. "congrats" everyone said, we were now almost to the hotel, and i just couldn't wait much longer to tell everyone our news. _"Ryan"_ i said so only he could hear _"yes babe"_ he said looking at me and he seen the look on my face and instantly knew _"just wait until we're settled into our rooms and then we can tell them okay?"_ he said _"alright"_ i said and kissed him.

after everyone was settled into their rooms, we invited them all over for drinks, the boys all cracked a beer, and the girls for some reason didn't want to drink, and i knew why I was't drinking, so we just had water instead. _"you girls know that you can drink without me you know?"_ i said to them laughing _"oh we know"_ they said _"i'm just not drinking tonight"_ Shelly said and looked at Justin who had been Married just before Nathan and Beth left, _"yeah Same here"_ Rabia said looking at Chaz, _"agreed"_ Beth said looking at Nathan, _"oh"_ i said and Ryan came up behind me and put his arms around me, his hands resting on my abdomen, i guess its time to tell them._ "Sam?" "Ryan?"_ Justin started, looking at where Ryan had placed his hands, i nodded and Justin's eyes filled with tears of excitement but he didn't say anything then Beth asked the question _"Sam, why aren't you drinking tonight, You're getting married in a week, its something to celebrate. besides we need to celebrate for my engagement as well..."_ she started. _"well you see, it's not that i don't want to drink, because i do, it's that i CAN'T drink"_ i said with emphases on the can't _"why not? are you sick?"_ Shelly asked, i smiled _"does morning sickness count?"_ Ryan asked, the girls couldn't wrap their heads around it, _"you got sick this morning"_ Rabia asked, i started laughing _"what are you laughing at"_ the three of them said together, the boys all knew by now what we were trying to say_ "Girls, i have been getting sick every morning now for a few weeks, its called morning sickness for a reason"_ i explained, they just stared and looked at each other then back to Ryan and i.

I looked at Ryan, and he looked at me, we nodded to each other, _"We're pregnant"_ we said together. then the other 3 girls looked at each other, looked at their man, and back to us...almost simultaneously said at the exact same time_.."so am i",_ my heart rate jumped, and i got right excited_ "how far along are you"_ i asked them Shelly said she was about 8 weeks, Rabia 9 weeks, Beth 10 weeks_ "and you Sam, How far along?"_ they asked _"well guys i just found out about a week ago, and i was 6 weeks then, so i guess i'm 7 weeks along now"_ i smiled and we all started crying, then i realized,me and my best friends in the world were all going to be having babies together, and they are all within a week of each other. just then we herd a knock at the door. i got up to answer it, when Ryan took me aside and told me to go back into the other room with the girls, i didn't listen of coarse, and i just stood behind him. he opened the door and there stood two people we did not expect to be standing there, they looked at us, we looked at them, Ryan looked at me, i looked at him and all i remember is his arms catching me and him yelling for someone to call 911.


	14. Chapter 14  just what i needed

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<p>

Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

Chapter 14  
>Just what i needed<p>

**Then i realized,me and my best friends in the world were all going to be having babies together, and they are all within a week of each other. just then we herd a knock at the door. i got up to answer it, when Ryan took me aside and told me to go back into the other room with the girls, i didn't listen of coarse, and i just stood behind him. he opened the door and there stood two people we did not expect to be standing there, they looked at us, we looked at them, Ryan looked at me, i looked at him and all i remember is his arms catching me and him yelling for someone to call 911.

_"I'm fine"_ i said coming back to _"don't call 911, im alright, just a day dream...i hope"_ i said looking up into Ryan's perfect eyes, which i could tell were worried, _"im fine babe, i promise. just tell me that they aren't really here"_ i said, searching, but not finding what i wanted to see, which meant that they were. i really didn't want to face this, i fled from that life. i didn't want to go down that road again, i refused to bring back the memories, with John, and wouldn't it be my luck, Heidi...John and i dateded for a few years before Ryan and i, Ryan and Katie dated before as well, i was confused as to why they showed up at our hotel room, IN HALIFAX...its not like we were in Stratford, and besides, it had been about 4 years since we had seen them, i mean he was now 22, and i was 21_..."why are they here?"_

i asked _"didn't they torment us enough already when we first got together?"_ i said _" i mean its been what 4 almost 5 years?"_ i just couldn't wrap my head around it. John and Heidi, are they together, or did they follow us? i had so many questions, i needed to know why they were here, what they wanted._ "babe"_ Ryan said looking at me suspiciously _"huh?"_ i said_ "where's your head at?"_ he asked. i looked at him and i searched his face, i could see that he needed some answers too, he and Heidi had just as much history as John and i did, _"i need to know, Ryan, I have to know why they are here, how they found out where we were, there is only a few people that know where we are, and there is only one that would actually tell them."_ i said looking for his reaction, he just nodded in agreement.

i got myself up and got a glass of water before i went into the other room, to start a conversation that i really didn't want to. _"Heidi, John"_ Ryan said _"can we talk to you in the other room please"_ he asked. they nodded and came with us into the other room. _"what do you want? how did you find us?, why are you here?"_ i started shooting out questions, i was so pissed that they would be here, and it showed, of coarse the pregnancy hormones wouldn't help the situation._ "listen, we're not here to cause any trouble, Selena called, and told us that you and Ryan were having trouble, you needed us, she said you were still in love with me, and Ryan with Heidi, she said you were desperate to have us back. "_ John explained, and i could feel my blood boiling already, my face was getting hot and i couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, let alone get back with him.

_"okay John, first off...WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE HER!"_ i screamed _"second...i told you the last time i seen you, i didn't want to see you ever again, and 3rd, Ryan and i, we are getting married next week, and i'm pregnant with his child."_ i finished. he looked at me, and then at Ryan, _"oh. well congratulations"_ he said. John started to write something on a piece of paper, after he was done he gave it to us and what we read, helped us understand why they were really standing here and telling us this shit. the note said that Selena had them blackmailed, wired and sent us here, she is outside in a van listning to the conversation, that what had to happen next was Ryan and i had to get into a fight and John and Heidi were to confess they still love us, but Heidi, is to take Ryan away to Selena, because Selena wants him all to  
>herself.<p>

I was not having this. the only way to get her to stop was to get Justin to help _"Hey, Jay, Come here a sec?"_ i yelled into the other room_ "yeah be right in"_ he replied and came in 5 mins later. i showed him the note, he immeadiately took Nathan and Chaz with him, while Shelly, Beth and Rabia came in with us. we made a script and pretended to fight while Justin and the other boys went down to catch her in the act. after a few minutes of the fighting thing, i got a text from Justin saying shes caught and they were on their way back up so we could stop. we all went to the living room and sat down. Justin, Chaz and Nathan came back in with Selena.

_"Okay bitch, what part of I'M IN LOVE WITH SAM NOT YOU!"_ do you not understand Ryan started _"I'm Marrying her next week and we are having a baby. you seriously need to back off. you can not win this one. so heres the deal. you are going to leave us alone, any and all blackmail you have on John and Heidi, you are either going to give it back to them or burn it in front of us, then you are going to leave, and never bother us again"_ he finished _"and if i don't?"_ she said _"well then i guess we're going to have to call the cops and tell them you violated the restraining order Justin had put up a few years ago. "_ he said with a smile on his face. _"fine, i lied about the blackmail, i don't have anything on them. i fabricated it. and fine, i will leave you alone. "_ she said. _"are you sure your're done with me Justey?"_ she asked with that sly smile of hers. at the same time, both Shelly and Justin held up their hands _"we're married"_ they said, _"and i'm Pregnant"_ shelly added.

after everyone got settled agian, we talked for about an hour or so, then we all went to our rooms, Ryan and I, and Justin and Shelly shared a suite and Nathan and Beth shared a suite with Rabia and Chaz. we were having so much fun with everything we were doing on this vacation, we almost forgot about the concert that Justin was doing with The Wanted. Beth and I we're m/c's for the night, and Rabia and Shelly got to pick the OLLG, the concert went great, and after, we were flying to the Dominican, thats where Ryan and I decided to get Married, on the Beach, i couldn't wait. the day's could not go by any slower.


	15. Chapter 15  unexpected surprises

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<p>

Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

Chapter 15  
>Unexpected surprises<p>

this week could not have gone by any slower, i was getting anxious for my wedding, and it was only 2 days away, Ryan was getting ansey, and Justin had no way to calm him down, he was getting frusterated for these days to go by fast, we still had 2 days, and we still had some last minute planning for the wedding, i know Beth and Nathan were talking about their wedding, and i know she didn't want to be getting married when she was 6 or 7 months pregnant, same with Rabia and Chaz, who had also gotten engaged. i suggested, since we were going to be in the Domincan for a couple weeks, why don't they plan their weddings and get married while we were there. Beth and Rabia loved the idea, all they had to do was talk to Nate and Chaz and try to convince them to go for it as well, they didn't think it would be a problem, so they were going to talk to them that night. _"Babe, i love you"_ Ryan whispered in my ear as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waste. _"i love you too mr. Butler"_ i said back, twisting around and kissing him. _"i can't wait to be married to you Samantha Ann"_ he said, _"i can't wait to call you ms. Butler, i know i do already but its going to be official"_ he said with a huge grin on his face. _"i know babe, and the baby can't wait to meet you, he or she will be the luckiest baby alive, to have you as their dad, and Justin, Nate and chas as their uncles, Beth, Shelly and Rabia as their aunts, we're going to be so happy, and i can't wait to start our little family, or big family depending on which way you look at it"_ i laughed.

we were out doing some errands, and i got a call from the airport _"Samantha?"_ they asked _"yes"_ i replied _"this is the united airlines calling, we have something here for you"_ they said _"oh?, what is it"_ i asked _"i'm sorry ms, im not allowed to say what it is, but we ask that you come pick it up right away"_ they said_ "alright i'll be there as soon as i can"_ and hung up, _"Justin, will you take me to the airport? they just called and said they have something there for me"_ i said_ "yeah alright, ill go get the car"_ he said, we were in the middle of the market down town, just finishing up some last minute shopping for the wedding. we got to the airport and i went into the bagage check, _"hi, im Samantha, someone called and said there was something here for me?"_ i said to the clerk. _"yes, just one moment please"_ she said and went to the back. _"SAM!"_ i herd, then i seen Kristen, my little sister, who i haven't seen in about a year because we were out traveling with Justin and she had been in school. _"oh my gosh, KRISTEN!"_ i said starting to cry_ "what are you doing here?"_ i asked as i took her into a hug,_ "Justin called and told me you were getting married, so i got some cash from dad, and he flew me down so i could be here!"_ she said hugging me back tightly.

its now the day before my wedding, my little sister is here, and shes going to be standing with me and the other girls. i spent the day with Kristen, Beth, Shelly and Rabia, because i wasn't allowed to see Ryan until tomorrow, which was totally stupid, but his idea and i had to agree. we went to get Kristens hair beeded, and we spent some time on the resort, it had been one of the longest days of my life, i wasn't used to not seeing Ryan at all,_ "Sam"_ both Rabia and Beth said together, i looked at them _"we decided we're getting married next week, we're going to do a double wedding, next saturday, we talked to Nate and Chaz about doing our weddings here, and they said why don't we just do a double, and since your twins it would be perfect!"_ Beth said and Rabia was estatic_ "oh my god girls, that would be amazing! im so excited for you!"_ i said hugging them.

back at the resort, we got a presidential suite for the night, we just had a long over due girls night, which is what i wanted to think of it as because i was getting married at 2 pm the next day, we had to be up early so we could get out hair done, and dressed and ready. we watched a couple movies, and had some girly talk, _"Kristen"_ i said _"i have some news for you"_ i told her _"oh? what news is that sissy"_ she said. she'd always called me sissy, ever since she was little, and couldn't say Sam or Samantha._ "well, your going to be an auntie"_ i said _"your pregnant?"_ she exclaimed _"yeah, im about 10 weeks now"_ i said. she was so excited when she herd the news, after that we all went to finish the movie, and then head to bed, we had an early morning. the next day, i was in shock, i couldn't believe i was going to get to say my vows, infront of god, my family and friends, to be with the man i was compleatly in love with, i didn't want anyone else and i couldn't live without him. we were in the hair salon, and since my hair was long i decided i wanted something that was elegant yet, not too sexy, so i went with a barade across my head, and a curly pony in the back, with my tiara and vale. it wouldn't be too hot.

it was 1:30 and i was getting nervous, trying to get into my dress was a pain because i was sweatting and i was shaking. but i got into it, the girls came in to tell me it was almost time. the here comes the bride song started, down the isle, Kristen went first, then Rabia, Shelly, Beth, then it was my turn, since my dad couldn't be here, Justin was giving me away, i was watching Ryan, as i was walking and i came into view, his eyes just lit right up as soon as he seen me, the moment our eyes connected everyone else just dissapeared and it it was just him and i, if it wasn't for Justin being there, i would have ran down the isle, we got to Ryan, just hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and took his place beside Ryan. and the cerimony began. i of coarse was in tears, when ryan lifted my vale, he whiped the tears from my face, and the preist said the part i was waiting for _"you may now kiss the bride"_ and the next thing i knew Ryans lips came crashing down on mine. the world dissapeared again. at the party, everyone had an amazing time, i was so tired, it had been a long day. Ryan and i went to our honeymoon suite and just went to bed. we laid in bed and just talked we haddn't seen eachother long enough to actually see how we were, we were either being taken away for pictures or dancing. _"i love you Mrs. Butler"_ he smiled and kissed me good night _"i love you too Mr. Butler, and Baby Butler loves you too"_ i said kissing him back, as he placed his hand on my belly. a perfect night come to an end. i couldn't wait to spent the rest of my life with him. now, the next wedding to happen, i had to help Beth and Rabia, starting tomorrow, lots to plan in a week. i smiled and placed my hand over Ryans.


	16. Chapter 16  planning and drama with a l

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<br>Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

Chapter 16  
>planning and drama with a little love<p>

Ryan and i hadn't come out of our room in about 2 and half days, we wanted to spend a couple days to ourselves after everything with the wedding, i had been so tired and sick, not flu like sick, but just sick with morning sickness, thank goodness it was almost over, Ryan hated seeing me like that, i was starting to get a little belly on me, and Ryan was amused, because it hadn't really hit him that we were having a baby yet, our first ultrasound was scheduled in two weeks, just after we got back to Atlanta. i had a lot to do, to help out with Beth and Rabia's wedding, they were going to do a double wedding, which was exciting and first on the list was dresses, Justin was good enough to let us use the private jet, and take Kenny with us, the boys were all going to do boy stuff while we were away.

_"alright ladies, Beth has her dress, we have 2 days to get Rabia her dress, and the brides maids dresses for you both, we will have to split us up, who's going to be who's maid of honor, and that will determine the best men for each of you."_ i said as the girls smiled at me. _"Sam i want you to be my maid of honor, since i was yours and you set me and Nate up"_ Beth smiled. _"okay then, if that's okay with Rabia then it's settled"_ i said looking at Rabia_ "yeah, that seems fair"_ she said and smiled. _"okay next step, bridesmaids dresses, and Rabia;s dress"_ i said as we were walking into the wedding shop on main street in Paris, Rabia found a dress she adored while we were in Paris, so that's where we started_."Rabia that dress is amazing"_ Beth said. now all we needed was to pick up the party favors and head back, we were just going to use the same bridesmaids dresses we used for my wedding last week, the same with the suits for the groomsmen. _"this is going to be a blast"_ Shelly said. we all nodded in agreement as we picked up the party favors and headed back to the jet._ "LOOK ITS JUSTIN BIEBER'S WIFE!"_ we herd _"ISN'T THAT HIS BEST FRIENDS TOO?"_ another yelled _"Girls Quick, This way"_ we herd Kenny say, he was already on the phone with someone telling them where to meet us with the car to take us to the jet._ "how do they do that?"_ Beth said _"they know us out of anywhere"_ i said _"i wish we had of taken the boys with us"_ Rabia said as we got into the car.

we made it back to the jet okay, no camera's or paps, just people that tried to follow us onto the jet. once we were back in the Dominican we went to the resort, dropped off our stuff and went to find the boys, we looked everywhere, when my phone rang, _"hello?"_ i said _"Sam, thank god i got a hold of you"_ Justin said, _"Justin? where are you, and the rest of the boys"_ i asked_ "we're in a holding cell"_ he said _" its a long story and i'll explain everything when we get out, but what i need you to do, is get your charge card i gave you for your birthday, get a cash advance for $5000 and come bail us out"_ he said _"alright"_ i said as i hung up running toward my room to get that card, and telling the girls to follow me, as we got to the ATM, i got out the money and went down to holding._ "hello officer, im here to bail out Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler, Chaz Somers and Nathan Sykes please."_ i said. the officer gave me some paper work to fill out i gave him the money, just as i was finishing up the paperwork Justin, Ryan, Chaz and Nate all came out. we looked at them, they looked at us, and we knew whatever happened wasn't their fault.

_"so what happened while we were gone to get you 4 thrown in jail?"_ i asked after we got in the car. _"well, its complicated but what happened was we were out driving around, and someone decided it would be fun to call in our plate, and say that the vehicle was stolen, so we got hauled in."_ Justin explained _"so why wouldn't they just check the registration?"_ Beth asked. _"they did, but the registration is in Kenny's name, and Kenny was with you, so they hauled us in until you guys got back"_ Justin said _"so we had to pay bail until we find out whoever called it in, and then we can take them to court for it."_ he continued._ "Justin, we don't need to do that, i mean between all of us, 5000 is nothing compared to what we all make."_ i said not wanting to have to go to court and deal with press. and Justin knew better, especially with Beth and Rabia's wedding coming up in a couple days. we got back to the resort and Beth, Rabia, Shelly and i all went to Beth's room so we could get the party favors all done up and size the dresses just to make sure that we didn't have to let any of them out.

it was now the day before the wedding and both Beth and Rabia were getting the pre-wedding jitters, we were going to do the same thing we did for my wedding, and have the girls night, Kristin had to go home, as she had to be in school. _"i can't believe we're getting married tomorrow"_ Beth said almost in tears,_ "ahh you'll be fine, once your walking down the isle, and you see him standing there, everything and everyone will dissapear, and you will be so happy."_ i told her_ "nothing else will matter, it will be just you and him"_ i smiled and gave her and Rabia each a hug. we sat down and watched the wedding planner and then wedding crashers, which is one of my favorite wedding movies. we woke up the next morning and started getting ready, we went down to get our hair all done and our make up. the wedding was starting at 2:30 and it was now 1:30 so we decided we were going to go and get dressed. i wore the dress Beth wore in my wedding, since we were the same size, Shelly wore her dress, both Beth and Rabia looked stunning in their dresses, the limo was here to take us to the beach, and we were on our way.

Shelly walked down first, and i followed behind her, Beth and Rabia walked with each other, and by the look on their faces, they had the same feeling i had when i was looking at Ryan on my wedding day. the ceremony was absolutely beautiful and the party was fun too, we all danced all night long, but we had to call it an early night because we were on the plane to go to back to Atlanta, we all decided that we wanted to stay close so we were all moving within a block of each other. I would be going back to work at the fashion line where i was named CEO, and Shelly, Beth and Rabia were going to come work with me, while Justin and Nathan went to work on their next albums, Ryan had a movie to direct and Chaz was his Producer. Justin had been working on some songs for his new album "Believe" which would be coming out in November and also working on a Christmas album, Nathan and the Wanted were working on an album as well, Justin was thinking about doing a collaboration with them, i thought it would be a great idea.

_"babe, i love you so much, im so glad we're home, and together, and you're mine forever"_ Ryan said to me as he climbed into bed beside me. _" i love you too Ryan, You and this baby, are my everything."_ I replied _"I was thinking. we should ask Justin and Shelly, to be be the godparents of our baby."_ i said looking at him,_ "i know Beth and Nate are asking Rabia and Chaz, and Chaz and Rabia are going to ask Beth and Nate, probably because Beth and Rabia are sisters. so i thought since Justin and Shelly asked us, we should ask them as well"_ i smiled _"i think that is a great idea babe."_ he said and kissed my forehead _":but that can wait for tomorrow, right now we need to sleep, its been a long few weeks, and you have the line to work on, and i have the pre-production meetings all day, so we'll sleep now and ask them tomorrow when we see them okay?"_ he said and kissed me again_ "alright babe, i love you"_ i said as i curled up beside him. _"i love you too beautiful girl"_ i herd him whisper as he kissed my cheek and drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17  new Beginning

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<br>Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

Chapter 17 - New Beginning

We got back to Atlanta, Ryan and I got our Loft apartment in the same building as Justin and Shelly, Beth and Nathan were in the building next to us just down the hall from Rabia and Chaz. I was named CEO and president of a fashion line, Beth, Rabia, Shelly and I started when we were 17, we had decided to name it Always and Forever. Beth was in charge of Hiring and payroll, Rabia looked after the designers and making sure they meet deadlines, Shelly was in charge of the designs and also the models for A&F magazine. Aside from being CEO i was also the head designer for the company. Ryan and Chaz were away working on a movie, Ryan was director and Chaz was producing. Justin, Nathan and The Wanted were doing a collaborative as well as working on their own albums which were both due to be released after Christmas. We were all very busy, Beth, Rabia, Shelly and myself were all getting ready for our babies as well as working as much as we could for as long as we could before the babies came. We all made our 20 week appointments so we could find out what we were having, i was just hitting my 20 week mark and my appointment was in a few days, Beth was now 23 weeks, Rabia was at 22 weeks and Shelly at 21 weeks. Being the head designer and CEO was stressful at times, of coarse it didn't help when my executive assistant was not organized at all, it was always all over the place , misplacing things, and always being late. I had deadlines to meet and very important meeting i had to be at. i didn't have time to do her job as well. _"CAMILLE"_

_"Yes Mrs. Butler?"_ she said nervously, _"How many times do i have to tell you, i need you to be organized and on time?"_ i said obviously getting angry._ "I-I'm sorry"_ she stuttered_ "i'm trying, i really am"_ she continued_ "I'm sorry really doesn't cut it at this point, this is the 3rd time i've had to talk to you about the same thing in a week. i've missed a very important meeting and had to reschedule. I'm sorry Camille but i have to let you go."_ i said and gave her the termination papers to sign. after i was done with her i called Beth to come in. _"Beth i need your help."_ i said._ " anything Sam"_ she replied with a huge smile on her face, almost like she knew what i was going to ask._ " i need you to find me an assistant who is organized and on time."_ i told her._ " give me an hour or two and i'll have one hired for you, i kind of figured this was coming so i looked through some resume's and i have the perfect person in mind for the job."_ she replied and turned and got strait to it. an hour later, she came back in with a beautiful girl, long brown hair,_ "Sam, i'd like you to meet your new executive assistant, Brook Davis. she has lots of experience, so she will be perfect for the job, also, she is experienced with a few different area's within the company, we can train her for your job, my job and Shelly's job as well when we go on Maternity leave, we will just have to find someone for Rabia to train."_ i looked at Beth, _"She can handle everything that goes with our jobs?"_ i asked surprised._ "I was the CEO, President, and head designer at Clothes over Bros, before my mother ruined everything, im sure you probably heard all about that in the tabloids and the news"_ i nodded as she spoke. i hadn't realized that she was THE Brooke Davis, of Clothes over Bros, B. Davis Magazine was one of my favorite magazines._ "well, welcome to the team Brooke, im sure you will do amazing here!"_ i said. _"where is my 12:00 interview for the male model?"_ i asked looking at the clock, it was 11:55,_ "he just called, he got caught in the noon rush, he is in the lobby and on the way up"_ Brooke told me, i was already impressed, she wasn't even here for 15 minutes yet and was already on top of things. i looked at my best friend Surprised as Brooke left to meet the model_ "Beth, I like her already, she hasn't even been here for 15 minutes yet and already knows whats up."_ i whispered because Brooke was still within ear reach._ "I know, shes going to do amazing here."_ Beth replied smiling just as our model walked in. he was tall, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, very muscular_ "uh, Hi, My name is Jacob, I'm here for the Model interview"_ he said,_ "I'm Sam, this is Beth and you've already met Brooke. Beth and Brooke will be interviewing you, however i will be sitting in on the interview, i like to oversee the modeling interviews."_ i said. The interview went very well, his portfolio was great, this would be his first modeling job, Beth decided we would hire him, well, i decided we would i helped with the decision, as i would be the one taking the measurements.

It had been a very long day today, I got home and changed into my favorite YMCMB sweat pants and sweater, got my sketchbook and turned on the tv, i fell asleep while working on my new line until i heard a knock at the door, i got up to answer it, and there in my doorway stood the most beautiful clear blue eyes, that i hadn't seen in a few weeks, that i missed so much,_ "i missed you baby"_ i said and went strait in for a hug and kiss._ "i missed you so much more Sam, i missed your beautiful face, and our baby"_ he said kissing me back and just holding me. he picked me up and spun me around, when he set me down, he took something out of his pocket, a longish box, he opened it, and there was a beautiful gold chain with a pendant that was shaped like a heart with diamond accents, and in the middle it said I love you._ "oh babe! i love it!"_ i said kissing him, i moved my hair out of the way so he could latch the necklace around my neck. it was late so we just cuddled in bed and watched some tv before we fell asleep._ "OH!"_ i said jolting up out of my sleep._ "whats wrong babe"_ Ryan asked with a worried look on his face_ " is something wrong with the baby"_ he asked because he seen that i was holding my belly. i didn't say anything, i just took his had and placed it under mine,_ "OH!"_ he said_ "the baby is kicking!"_ he said with a crack in his voice, i looked at him and there was a tear falling down his cheek. just then the phone rang._ "Hello"_ i said still kind of groggy from just waking up from the baby kicking._ " Sam, i need your help right away!"_ she said almost in tears._ " ill be right there"_ i hung up and headed for the door.


	18. Chapter 18  always and forever

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<br>Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

Chapter 18  
>Always and forever, No Matter What.<p>

_"Hello"_ i said still kind of groggy from just waking up from the baby kicking._ " Sam, i need your help right away!"_ she said almost in tears._ " ill be right there"_ i hung up and headed for the door.

i raced for the elevator, down the lobby stairs, and out the swinging doors, around the corner to the entrance of the building, up the stairs and banged on the door, Ryan wasn't far behind me, i knew that, he'd just gotten back home, he'd also called Justin. _"Beth"_ i screamed at the door_ "Nathan open the damn door"_ it was Nathan who answered _"what? what's wrong?"_ i asked, both Justin and Ryan behind me_ "oh, well, ya see...we have a surprise for you, we didn't mean to make you panic"_ Nathan laughed. a huge wave of relief passed over me and i let out a deep breath and walked in to see Beth and find out what was so important that she HAD to call me in the middle of the night. _"Beth, do i really have to be out of bed at this hour for a surprize that could have waited till tomorrow?"_ i asked as i got to where she was. _"well, it could have but i wanted you to be the first to know, and you know how i am!"_ she said with a huge smile on her face. _"well out with it then"_ i said poking at her. _"well, you know how we thought i was further along than the doctors said because of how big my belly is getting?"_ she asked_ "yeah..."_ i said looking at her with one eyebrow raised._ "well..."_ she started _"when we went for the ultrasound, the doctor told me i was having twins!"_ she told me with a big smile on her face _"TWINS"_ i screamed_ "yeahhh!"_ she said_ "Nathan and i couldn't be happier and were having twin girls!"_ she said, i couldnt stop smiling as my pregnancy horemones kicked in, i started crying with her. Nathan, Ryan and Justin came in the room, the baby was kicking up a storm so i had to sit down. we all sat and talked for a little while, until i was almost falling asleep again, then Ryan took me back home, Justin went back home with us.

_"Brooke, what time is my meeting with Maceys?"_ i asked as i walked into work_ "its at 12:00 and dont forget you have your ultrasound at 2, so ill be taking over for your afternoon meetings so you and Ryan can go to that."_ she said, i was so happy with Brooke, she was doing so well, and i didn't have to talk to her about anything at all, she had been with us for about a week, and she was deffanalty amazing, _"Thank you so much Brooke, you are truly amazing, and Beth really has a nack for picking the right people for the right jobs, is Jacob here yet? we have to do some measurements before we get to work on the new line."_ i asked _"thank you Mrs. Butler, its is an honour to be working with you as well. and Jacob is already in your office waiting, he arrived about 10 minutes ago."_ she replied. _"great. thank you brooke."_ i said and went in to meet with jacob before we started our measuring. the meeting with Maceys went great, we were signing contracts with them for distribution of our women's lines and scheduled another meeting for 3 months to go over the men's line. i got back to the office and i only had a half hour with Jacob to get a start on some photo ops before Ryan picked me up for our appointment. i was so excited to find out what i was going to be having!

_"Hey Sam, whats up?"_ Beth asked as she picked up her phone and seen my number on her caller id_ "Beth, I need to see you right away!"_ I said _"get Nate, Justin, Shelly, Rabia and Chaz too, meet me at my place!"_ I told her. I was getting ansey, I just had to tell them, I was so excited, Ryan couldn't believe it, it was his dream come true. they all arrived together, Ryan and I were sitting at the table talking and looking at our ultrasound pictures._ "hey guys what's up?"_ Justin asked, Beth had a look on her face like she already knew. _"we're having a boy.."_ I said, they all had a smile on their faces,_ "and..."_ Ryan started, as they all looked at him like he had 3 heads because they didn't expect anything else, _"a girl"_ he finished _"we're having twins too!"_ I said getting up and going over to Beth, she started crying, and I started crying, she was my best girl friend, and she was happy that her and I were having our babies together, my new due date was moved to the same day Beth's was, we were so excited. we all sat around and watched movies after we told them our good news. after everyone went home, Ryan and I were laying in bed, talking baby names, the names, _"so I was thinking Hayden Drew Butler for a boy and Kiara Bethany Butler for a girl"_ I said, looking at Ryan, to see what he thought _"I love them "_ he said and kissed me. "I love you Ryan" I said kissing him back. _"I love you too babymama Butler"_ he said laughing a little, I was already falling asleep so we just went to bed.

****sorry its a short chapter ill try to make up for next chapter, but I had a block right here at the end. ill try to have next part uploaded by the end of the month hopefully!****


	19. Chapter 19  remembering the past

So Much Love, too Much Drama

First of all, i jut want to let you know i Love Selena to pieces, so please don't Judge by the way its Written, it just came to me, and i wrote it as the idea's came. i apologize for anything that upsets people in this story. but like i said, this is the way it came to me. please don't judge for the sake of the story. like i said its just a story lol.  
>second, its not a Bieber Love story like most, its actually a Ryan Butler Love Story lol hope you like it<br>Some of My characters are actual People and i wanted to mention them as well 3

*** This is going to be a flashback chapter guys just wrapping up the story and preparing for the new one :) Hope you like it! but just a warning, since it is the last chapter its going to be quite a bit longer than the rest***

Chapter 19  
>remembering the past<p>

it had been about a year, everything was taking off perfectly, Beth and Nate had their twin girls, their names were soo cute, Chase Samantha and Justine Shelby, i was in love with her names, Justin and Shelly had a girl, Alexa Ann, and Rabia and Chaz had a boy, James Drew. we all had constant play dates, as we wanted our kids to all grow up best friends like we did. the company was taking right off as well, the girls as i all came up with baby lines, and it was so amazing we had contracts with every major distributian company. our lives were perfect.

we were all sitting over at Justin's while the kids played just talking about everything we've all been through,

_"Hey Sam, do you remember that day we went to the mall, and surprized Marla? i didn't realize shes was Kristin's best friend at the time"_ Justin Laughed

-_"Kay Sam, are you ready? Dad just picked up Jazzy and i just gotta grab ma phone and ma hoodie"_ Justin asked _"yeah I'm ready, You sure you don't want to come baby?"_ i asked Ryan. _"yeah I'm sure"_ i kissed him and we were on our way. Justin wasn't allowed out without Kenny knowing where he was, so Justin Drove up the road to where Kenny was staying, and Kenny drove us from there in the Lexis. We got to the mall, and we had the hoods on our hoodies up, we spotted this little girl who looked like she was about 11 years old, we got a bit closer and we herd _"Aye Aye Aye, Me Plus You ima tell ya one time"_ then Justin went up behind her, she didn't have headphones she was just singing, and he started singing behind her_ "When i met ya girl my heart went knock knock, now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop"_ the girl turned around and froze, Justin and i both put our fingers up as if to say shh.-

i laughed remembering the day. _"I remember it like it was yesterday Justin, that day was fun"_ i said then my laugh and smile faded as i remembered what happened after

-_"Oh My God I Can't Believe it! She's totally the Luckiest Girl Alive"_ one of them said, _"i am so jealous"_ said another, hearing this kind of stuff doesn't really bother me anymore, but then i herd one that really got to me, _"What is Selena going to say when she gets wind that Justin is Cheating on her?"_ girls were starting to scream at me because of who i was walking down the road with, Justin Bieber.

I was walking down the road with THE Justin Bieber, Not because we were dating, because we weren't, he was dating Selena, and he has been for almost a year now, she was cool with our friendship, in fact her and I had become friends while i was on tour with Justin. Besides, I had the best Boy in the world; Ryan Butler, yes we grew up together but when he turned 15, he asked me to be his girlfriend, we have been together for a little over 2 years now.

then we saw them, the flashes of light,_ "Justin Bieber did you and Selena Gomez Break Up?"_ we herd,_ "Does Selena know you're Cheating Justin"_ the Paparazzi found us_ "Justin" "Justin" "Justin"_ they were starting to swarm, too many for me to handle, now we were done, i thought to myself, we were going to be the headliner in tomorrows news, or the cover in the next magazine, even in the Enquirer. Justin seen the look on my face and took my hand and started running while on the phone with Kenny, _"Kenny we are on the corner of Duke and Maple, Paps on the loose, meet us at the end of the road"_ is all i herd, he pulled me down the road and around the corner, Kenny was already there, we jumped into the already open door and Slammed it shut.-

Justin seen the look on my face and realized what i was thinking. _"Yeah it was a good day, Fun, but the pap's caused us a lot of grief that day. especially with Selena. but what happened the day of the concert really pissed me off royally. and that's what really did it in for her with me. no one will ever treat my family like that."_ he said as i shuddered remembering what she had done.

-i walked into the bathroom, and she was there waiting for me. _"Selena?"_ i asked _"I thought i told you to stay away from Justin"_ she said darkly _"listen Selena"_ i started, backing toward the door, _"there is NOTHING going on between Justin and I, i am in love with Ryan"_ i said, backing out the door slowly with her following me, Ryan seen me, but didn't rush, he knew that she would attack quicker if he did, but he started walking toward me with Kenny's brother._ "No Sam, that's a lie, i seen the pictures, and the way you were looking at him"_ she proceeded and backed me into a wall,_ "Sel, c'mon you don't want to hurt me, you know, you don't want him to choose between you and me, he will choose me, I'm his lil sis."_ i tried to reason _"NO"_ she screamed and lunged for me. and the last thing i remember seeing was Ryan Running for me.-

but then i looked at Ryan_ "but thats not what sticks out in my mind the most about that night"_ i said Ryan looking back at me with that drop dead georgous smile of his, he knew exactly what i was thinking about

-Justin met up with us, _"you ready?"_ he asked Ryan and was smiling at me_ "Whats going on you two?"_ i asked_ "well you remember the other day when you and Jay went to the mall and i said i couldn't go because i had to help Pattie with something..."_ Ryan said _"yes..."_ i replied watching him closely _"well this is what it was, we were working on an idea, you and i are going up over the crowd with Justin, for the next couple songs, Up and Favorite Girl."_ i was astonished, i didn't know what to think, i was lost deep in my thoughts when the next thing i knew i was 20 feet above the crowd in a huge metal heart, with my best friend and the love of my life.

_"Its a big big world, Its easy to get lost in it, You've always been my girl, And I'm not ready to call it quits"_ Justin Sang while Ryan and I watched each other, i looked into the crowd and seen Kristin's eyes light up, _"I Bet she thinks this is HER surprise"_ i said to Ryan_ "no, she knew about it"_ he laughed _"but this isn't the only thing i have for you my Beautiful girl"_ he said and winked at me. _"Nowhere but up, From here, My dear, Baby we can go nowhere but up, Tell me what got to fear, We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy_  
><em>As long as you're with me, Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love, We can go nowhere but up"<em> Justin Sang then Ryan pulled something out of his pocket, a small box, he opened it and pulled out a Ring, it wasn't an engagement ring though, we were too young to get engaged,_ "Sam, please accept this ring, it's a promise of my love for you, a promise that my love will never die. I Love You so much Baby."_ he put the ring on my finger and wiped the tears from my eyes, i kissed him and the crowd went wild. _"of coarse ill wear it baby, I Love You Ryan Butler, What did i ever do to deserve you"_ i said hugging him.-

i looked at Ryan, who was still staring at me. _"you remember how i almost killed the two of you for that"_ i said to the pair of them who were laughing because they knew i would love it._ "yes we remember"_ the both laughed. but then i seen the look on Justin's face as he realized i still had a scar from that night

-_"Wait, Let me get this strait"_ Justin was mad, and i could tell, _"You Attacked my Best Friend, My Little Sister, and you expect me to just get over it like its nothing, I understand why Sam didn't tell me, but what i can't understand is why you did it"_ he said _"Sel, you are my girlfriend, wait, make that you WERE my girlfriend, you can't do things like that, i told you there is nothing going on between Sam and i, she did show me the text you sent earlier, but she ignored it for me, SHE is my real friend"_ he went on _"you amaze me on how little you respect and trust me."_ he stopped and just looked at her. _"Justin i respect and trust you with my life!"_ she cried. "_Obviously not Selena, you Hurt my friends when you get jealous, you didn't trust me when i called to tell you about the incident. no. what did you do?. Bitched me out is what you did. When Sam called Ryan, Ryan comforted her, we all sat down and talked through it. Ryan was there for his girlfriend and his best friend. THAT is what REAL friends do Sel."_ Justin was now in tears and came over to give me a hug, he was gentle because he didn't know how much pain i was really in.

_"Justin..please don't, I Love you so much"_ she said and tried to take a step closer, but Ryan and Justin both put a hand up to stop her, I took a step forward, Ryan was hesitant to let me but he did, _"Selena, i told you, you are destroying this all on your own, your always bitching at him, you need to learn how to trust him, then maybe you will get another chance, but you need to go now, we need to go back to sleep, we are leaving in a few hours"_ i said to her and turned back to Ryan, _"you Little Bitch"_ is all i herd and she took a few steps toward me, Justin and Ryan were in front of me so fast i didn't know what happened, and she was backing up when i turned around. _"Wow Sel"_ i herd Justin say_ "are you really that stupid to go after her in front of me?"_ he asked she just looked at him and she automatically went into shock as to what just happened.

_"Selena, until you learn to respect my friends, and trust me, we are over, i love you Selly but i can't do it with you treating my friends like this. We need a Break from Each Other, talk to me when you know how to treat someone, and respect them."_ Justin said and he walked away.-

_"i still can't believe the shit she put us through and going after my little sister like she did. i can't believe i ever loved her. i'm so happy with the choice i made in my partner"_ he said as he looked at Shel and kissed her

_"i miss Kristin"_ i said as i had started thinking about when we had them on tour with us and they were the opener for Justin for most of that leg of the tour

-_"HELLO DUBLIN!"_ i screamed into the microphone as i walked out on the stage _"HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?"_ the crowd screamed _"TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! SINCE WILLOW COULDN'T MAKE THIS PART OF THE TOUR, WE HAVE A NEW OPENER FOR YOU"_ i continued _"LETS HAVE A VERY WARM WELCOME FOR...ABSOLUTE ADDICTION"_ i yelled, the crowd screamed and Kristin and Marla came running out and started Homecoming for the first song, the crowd loved it, they did Starlight and they loved that one even more. Kristin and Marla came off the stage and they were pumped that they actually got through the performance-

_"you know Sam"_ Justin said, _"i think that we should get them flown here, and get them recording with the island deff jam, im going to talk to Usher tonight and see what i can do."_ he said _"Justin that would be amazing, they would love that!"_ i said _"i know they kept going, and have played at small places around Stratford, but having you sign them would be awesome and get the attention they need!"_ i said and he was nodding his head and smiling agreeing with me as if to say ' i know that's why i said it' but he wouldn't say that to my face.

all this talk about my little sister really made me miss her, but i keep myself strong, i was going to be skyping with her very soon as we were going to get her signed.

-_"GOOD EVENING SYDNEY"_ we screamed as we rose on to the stage _"HOWS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT"_ Beth yelled _"We're Here to Introduce to you, a new band that has just started to hit the charts in the UK, these boys are young, and amazing, please help us give a warm welcome to..."_ i said and i looked at beth as she looked at me and we both screamed _"THE WANTED"_ and the music started and that's when we herd his voice, i looked at Beth, and she was just star stricken. _"She aims a smile with the safety off And she's not afraid to use it"_ he sang she had her biggest smile as Nathan Sykes, the youngest member of the band, came out onto the stage, _"She holds my gaze just long enough For me to feel like I'm gonna lose it"_ he continued to sing, we started to head off stage, but they locked gazes just as he was starting to pass her, he took her hand and spun her around, and continued out as we hers_ "And I know that she knows That I know what she's doing to me "_ as the rest of the boys started to get up there with him. we got off stage and she ran around to the front where she could see, and watched him like there was no one else in the room. The boys finished their set, i was heading out to intro Justin, and the last thing i seen before i went on stage, was Nathan walking over to Beth.-

_"Sam i still remember that night like it was yesterday, thank you so much for dragging me up there with you!"_ Beth said remembering the night that she met Nate.

-I looked at Ryan, and he looked at me, we nodded to each other, _"We're pregnant"_ we said together. then the other 3 girls looked at each other, looked at their man, and back to us...almost simultaneously said at the exact same time.._"so am i"_, my heart rate jumped, and i got right excited _"how far along are you"_ i asked them Shelly said she was about 8 weeks, Rabia 9 weeks, Beth 10 weeks _"and you Sam, How far along?"_ they asked_ "well guys i just found out about a week ago, and i was 6 weeks then, so i guess i'm 7 weeks along now"_ i smiled and we all started crying, then i realized,me and my best friends in the world were all going to be having babies together, and they are all within a week of each other.-

we all laughed, just a about a year and a half or so since we'd all spilled that we were pregnant, and were all due around the same time, and it was close, Beth and I were a day apart and Rabia and Shelly were on either side of us, Rabia was the last to give birth, but we didn't mind, the kids birthdays could be one party! but it was getting late and we were all getting tired, the kids fell asleep in the huge playroom that the boys had built in Justin's basement. everyone said goodbyes and Ryan the kids and i were going to be spending a few days with Justin and Shelly while we got everything set up for Kristin and Marla.

_"thank you so much for being my best friend Justin"_ i said _"after everything we've been through, we've really come a long way."_ i said hugging him, and heading up the stairs to the room Justin gave us, to find Ryan waiting for me, as i changed into my YMCMB sweats and an tank, and climbed in next to my husband who i love so much. _"i love you mr. Butler!"_ i said kissing him_ "i love you so much more mrs. Butler"_ he replied kissing me back as we drifted to sleep.

****thank you to all my readers :) i hope you liked the story and there will be another starting very soon!*****

**feel free to message me with idea's for the next story :) it will be a bieber story as well :)**


End file.
